TANTO PARA NADA!
by Casandra2006
Summary: Que pasa cuando el famoso guerrero, Kenshin Himura, cae enamorado de la joven Kaoru... Y si su príncipe se enamorara de la dama de esta? Castillos, romance, intrigas y mucho más, lean.
1. Chapter 1

**TANTO PARA NADA **

**Capítulo I**

La gran guerra que tenía lugar en ese reino había concluido hace poco y ahora, en el hogar de los Kamiya; un hermoso feudo rodeado de un vasto bosque; se celebraban grandes fiestas para conmemorar que el anciano amo había vuelto. Nadie se encontraba tan feliz en esos momentos como la pequeña Kaoru. Kaoru era la única hija de Ayami, el viejo caballero que regia todo el lugar y que hacia unos días había regresado a su hogar a descansar tras innumerables días de ardua lucha.

De vez en cuando, por motivos de la paz, se veía a caballeros con sus gigantescas escoltas pasar por el gran camino frente al bosque, probablemente rumbo al palacio, a rendir sus respetos al rey antes de regresar a sus hogares y reunirse con sus esposas.

Para celebrar la llegada del guerrero, su padre; y con motivo de que su cumpleaños se acercaba, Kaoru organizó un sinfín de fiestas (casi diarias) para deleitar a su viejo progenitor y concluir ese ciclo con su enorme fiesta de cumpleaños.

Así transcurrían los días en aquella gigantesca propiedad. En estos momentos los familiares cercanos y amigos de Ayami y su hija, se encontraban con ellos junto al lago, cantando cancioncillas conocidas y celebrando su ocio. Nada mejor que no hacer nada.

De pronto, los sonidos de un corcel a todo galope hicieron levantarse de inmediato a todo el mundo… Kaoru tragó saliva, la última vez que un mensajero había venido a esta rapidez fue para avisar a su padre que el rey y los príncipes le reclamaban en el campo de batalla… No podía ser que la guerra hubiese estallado de nuevo!

Las especulaciones de Kaoru fueron reforzadas por las palabras de su padre al ver en alto las banderas del jinete…

Son los estandartes del príncipe – y tras decir esto, el viejo Ayami se incorporó pesadamente y salió a su encuentro.

Kaoru, seguida por todos los presentes, le siguió.

El corcel alcanzó a los presentes en poco tiempo y un joven chico de cabello corto y sonrisa amable bajó de él con facilidad.

Pero muchacho – repuso el terrateniente – que carrera tan tremenda has dado – concluyó mirándolo con curiosidad.

No ha sido tan rápido – dijo el al hombre que tenía frente a sí y luego, tras mirar de forma irritada al caballo continuó – hubiese sido más rápido si hubiera venido a pie.

Oh! Vamos muchacho! – exclamo el señor del lugar – Nadie podría hacer eso.

El muchacho sólo dio una mirada airada al hombre y luego dijo con sonora voz.

He de ver al señor Kamiya, Ayami Kamiya, de inmediato.

Te encuentras frente a él muchacho – sonrió Ayami mostrándose como el mismo hombre con quien había estado hablando todo el rato.

Los presentes, curiosos, seguían de cerca la conversación.

Traigo un mensaje de su alteza, el príncipe Aoshi. – El rostro del hombre frente a él se ensombreció y el muchacho, sin perder ni un momento la sonrisa, puso manos a la obra para resolver sus dudas – Pero no tiene porqué poner ese rostro señor, no es una mala noticia.

Y entonces, que noticia le trae por aquí, jovencito? – replico el hombre mas bien confuso.

Pues sucede que el príncipe y su comitiva arribaran aquí esta tarde – la gente dio una exclamación de alegría y Kaoru respiró de alivio – y esperan que usted les dé la bienvenida… - el muchacho se acercó mas al hombre como para parecer discreto, aunque todo mundo lo escuchó - … creo que piensa quedarse aquí una temporada.

Esto es estupendo! – exclamo el señor al tiempo que la pequeña Kaoru aplaudía de emoción. – Y quienes vienen con su alteza?

Bien, por supuesto vienen sus caballeros mas cercanos y sus altezas, los hermanos mayor y menor del príncipe… les conoce?

Me temo muchacho – dijo el hombre dándole una palmada amigable – que solo tengo el honor de conocer al buen príncipe Aoshi, un hombre admirable en verdad… y a su hermano mayor, el príncipe Hajime, de quien me guardaré la opinión para mejores momentos.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron en aprobación, aunque su aspecto amable y su media sonrisa nunca desaparecieron.

Bien, y supongo que el señor Desdén viene con ustedes.

El muchacho de ojos azules se volvió inmediatamente para enfrentar a la joven mujer que había hablado, su largo cabello negro caía sobre unos delicados hombros que sus ropas dejaban al desnudo y sus labios rojos, curveados como estaban, dejaban ver la burla hasta en el menos veloz.

No le conozco, señora. – dijo éste al cabo de un minuto.

Como es posible? Entonces debes ser nuevo al servicio del príncipe… es su bufón. No para de hablar estupideces que hacen que los más atentos se echen a dormir y los menos entrenados se caigan de risa, aunque al príncipe deben agradarle sus bufonerías ya que siempre lo lleva a su lado.

El chico miró confundido a la joven y luego al viejo terrateniente. Éste, al comprender la duda del chico, salió en su auxilio…

Mi sobrina se refiere al señor Sagara. No se caen muy bien, jajaja.

Todos los cercanos rieron pues era bien sabido, que de todos los hombres del mundo, Sanosuke Sagara era él último ser que la joven Megumi Takani, soportaba tener cerca.

Le aseguro, señora, que el señor Sagara es de los mejores en su campo. Y si, él vendrá, el príncipe Aoshi y el príncipe Soujiro le tienen en gran estima.

Ya veo – dejo salir la mujer y tenía tal poder en sus palabras que todo el mundo callaba para oírla – así que ha engatusado también al menor de todos… probablemente le halla engañado el hecho de medirse con ese cabeza de gallo y ganarle, sólo que no se dio cuenta que cualquiera le puede ganar a él.

La gente reía al escuchar las ocurrencias que salían de la boca de la mujer. Cuando de hablar de Sagara se trataba, Megumi se volvía increíblemente elocuente, de su boca salían comentarios tan hirientes como cómicos.

El joven mensajero hizo una flexión de molestia, aunque fue mínima y nunca perdió su rostro agradable, nadie se dio cuenta excepto por la joven heredera del lugar, que veía con cara de sospecha al joven jinete… había algo extraño en ese chico, demasiado airado como para ser un simple mensajero. Además, debía tener sólo alrededor de su edad… ella pronto cumpliría los 17 años.

Y dígame, - continuó la mujer – a quien trae ahora consigo el señor Desdén? Siempre coge una nueva mascota y luego la hecha a perder…

El señor Sagara se hace acompañar del señor Himura, quién ha sido un gran héroe en el campo de batalla, probablemente ya le conozcáis, seguro hasta aquí han llegado las noticias de sus portentos en el campo de batalla.

Oh! Pobre, pobre señor Himura… En tan buena estima que le teníamos… Ahora probablemente llegue con la peor enfermedad del mundo… - el rostro de la joven Takani era un sobreactuado dolor que mas que pena causaba un estruendo de risa en todo el lugar.

Me atreveré a preguntar… y que enfermedad es esa señora?

La peor de todas, señor… el mal del Cabeza de Gallo, jajaja.

El lugar estalló en risas una vez más y ahora, incluso el muchacho de rostro impasible, tuvo que soltar una pequeña risita.

Bien señor – hablo el muchacho luego de un ato al viejo Ayami – debo llevar su respuesta, que dice? Aceptara recibir a los príncipes y su comitiva?

No sólo eso señor, sino que llegareis justo a tiempo, esta tarde tendremos un festejo para dar la bienvenida a todos los que aquí lleguen con los príncipes.

Todos vitorearon esa decisión, incluyendo la jovencita optimista y alegre que se hallaba cerca del lago cazando un conejo…

Entonces señor – dijo el muchacho mientras elevaba su estandarte y subía al caballo – llevaré su respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Todos vieron al muchacho marchar y un revuelo se armó no bien éste hubo subido a su caballo. Todas las personas comenzaron a correr hacia la gran mansión central a prepararse para recibir a los príncipes.

La pequeña chica, que había logrado atrapar al conejo, se sobresaltó por el barullo y lo dejo escapar… enojada con el causante de esto, se volvió a mirar a donde nadie veía, vio al mensajero ir despacio en su caballo, se metió tras unos árboles, pero aún así ella podía verlo bien… entonces el muchacho bajó del caballo, tomó el estandarte y la montura, y empezó a trotar, aunque después de un minuto, simplemente desapareció de su vista.

La chica se levantó torpemente de donde había estado y se quedo mirando el lugar donde el joven se había desvanecido. El caballo aún relinchaba en el lugar donde el extraño lo había dejado.

Misao! Misao! – le llamó una voz a lo lejos.

La joven dama de compañía despertó de su estupefacción y decidió que nada de lo que había visto había pasado y que eso era lo que le pasaba a las chicas que estaban mucho tiempo bajo el sol.

Ya voy señorita Kaoru. – pero aún con su decisión, no pudo dejar de echarle un ultimo vistazo al caballo antes de echar a correr rumbo a la mansión para alcanzar a su señora.

O0O

Las primas, Megumi y Kaoru, estaban en la enorme habitación de la última y, ayudadas por Misao, la dama de compañía de Kaoru, escogían lo que se pondrían para el festín.

No sé porque debemos celebrar a todos por igual, los príncipes son bienvenidos y deberíamos desvivirnos por atenderlos, pero que caso tiene atender a los demás chicos vulgares que les acompañan… no me imagino a la mesa con ese insufrible cabeza de gallo.

Prima, no deberías hablar así de ese hombre. Papá dice que fue de mucha ayuda durante la guerra y yo creo que debe ser una gran persona desde que le vi cuando vino a pedir la ayuda de mi padre para entrar en batalla.

Yo mas bien creo – siseo Megumi – que tu crees eso de la persona que acompañaba al innombrable cuando vino aquella vez.

Megumi lanzó una mirada significativa a su pequeña prima y esta sintió de inmediato el color venirle al rostro.

Yo… yo…

No lo escondas por favor… - respiro la mujer profundamente mientras detrás, la chica que sujetaba los vestidos casi caía de risa – si hay algo peor que las bromas de Sagara es la forma en que intentas esconder las cosas y en vez de eso te pones mas al descubierto… Mejor dime – dijo tras una pausa en que la apenada Kaoru trato de relajarse – crees que el ha quedado prendado de ti como tu de él?

Ahora Kaoru no sólo se puso del color de un tomate, sino que también se sintió sofocada a tal grado que tiró fuerte de las tiras de su corsé para deshacerse de él.

Que te parece, Misao? Tu ama esta loca por un guerrero del príncipe… y parece que ha sido flechada a primera vista.

Creo que mi señora no tiene mal gusto – inquirió la chica de trenza mientras ordenaba algunas telas caídas.

No, claro que no lo tiene… de hecho, si no se da prisa, yo podría quitarle a tan admirable guerrero.

Megumi no tuvo ni tiempo de esquivar el almohadazo que le llego de lleno al rostro. Ella se volvió sorprendida a ver a su prima quién le observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Misao también estaba algo sorprendida. Segundos después, Megumi estalló en risas.

No te preocupes primita, jamás haría algo para molestarte, si es al pelirrojo al que quieres, tómalo. Yo prefiero no meterme con los hombres, no son más que ampollas en los pies. – Luego se volvió inquisitoria hacia Misao. – Alguna vez, pequeña, te has enamorado de esa manera de alguien, de esa forma que al pensar en el tu mente desvaría y que eres capaz de atacar incluso a tu familia (sostuvo en alto la almohada) por ese hombre.

Jamás me he enamorado – respondió Misao seriamente – al menos, no todavía.

Bendita seas! – dijo Megumi acercándose y besando la mejilla de la joven. – Que Dios te conserve así mucho tiempo… o si no… al menos que te dé un marido justo que te ayude a mantenerte con su trabajo arduo.

Y tras tirar la almohada a la cama, salió de la habitación dejando a una Misao confundida y a una Kaoru suspirando fuertemente.

O0O

No muy lejos de ahí, en el camino junto al bosque, un enorme cortejo venía lentamente, haciéndose camino hasta el feudo Kamiya. La mayoría llevaba sus espadas ceñidas a la cintura y algunos de ellos llevaban trajes de gala y caballos con monturas llamativas. De entre ellos, una melena roja, caída hasta debajo de los hombros y sujeta con una pequeña cuerda, destacaba entre los demás. El hombre a la que pertenecía cabalgaba distraídamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su caballo pasó mal por un charco llenando su calzado de lodo.

Estas muy distraído el día de hoy Kenshin – susurró a su espalda un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, llevaba una cinta roja en su frente y su traje blanco, abierto por delante, exhibía una extraña palabra en su espalda. – Aún no me explico cómo esa chiquilla pudo cautivarte de esa manera… por Dios Himura, le doblas la edad…

No lo sé Sano – respondió el pelirrojo con acento amigable – es simplemente que no puedo sacarla de mi mente desde que la vi y hablé con ella aquella vez, aún puedo sentir el hormigueo que me hizo sentir su toque cuando retiró el cabello desordenado de mi frente y…

Si, si, lo que digas – interrumpió Sanosuke Sagara, ya cansándose del tema – entendí el mensaje… te tiene bien agarrado y ya no creo que te puedas escapar… pobre de ti amigo, primero el infierno se congelará antes de que yo me case con tanta juventud por delante y el cielo caerá sobre nosotros si yo me enamoro y empiezo a comportarme tan absolutamente estupido como tu…

A que se debe que alces tanto la voz querido amigo? – preguntó uno de los príncipes mientras los tres se acercaban a ellos.

Sucede sus altezas, que aquí mi amigo padece de la peor enfermedad en este mundo…

Esta enfermo – analizó Soujiro – si, así parece. Tiene los ojos casi idos y un rubor sudoroso lo cubre… quizás la causa sea el calor del sol al que nos hemos visto sometidos…

No, se equivoca alteza – dijo sosteniendo la suspicaz mirada de los tres príncipes – mi amigo padece una enfermedad que mas que daño físico, lo causa mental.

Y que enfermedad es esa?

Esta locamente enamorado de la hija del viejo Ayami Kamiya.

Himura parecía conciente de que estaban hablando de él, pero a medida que se acercaban a la gran mansión, su mente se alejaba más de sus compañeros.

O0O

El enorme salón que se utilizaba en la mansión para los banquetes, estaba ricamente adornado y ya algunas parejas estaban sentadas o bailaban en la pista despejada al centro. En la mesa de honor, el amo de todo ese rico lugar se sentaba con sus mejores galas para recibir a sus caros huéspedes.

Junto a él, a la derecha, descansaba su hija, una bella muchacha de 16 años de cabello largo, negro azulado, y ojos azul oscuro. Todo recogido en una coleta a la usanza. Su vestido azul oscuro, contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel y la marca de sus senos bajo la tela hacían ver a todos, menos a su padre que se negaba a verlo, que ya no era una niña.

A la izquierda de Ayami se hallaba Ayamu, su hermana. Una mujer tranquila y de buen porte cuyo rostro se hallaba ya marcado por los surcos de la edad.

Por último, junto a su madre, se encontraba sentada de forma bastante impropia y bromeando con unos amigos, la joven Takani. Estaba ricamente ataviada con un vestido largo de colores brillantes y su plática, como de costumbre, también era brillante, ya que mantenía embobados a quienes la escuchaban y de vez en cuando las risas llenaban el salón gracias a ella. Ni que decir que su madre solo la veía de forma negativa.

Ya vienen – grito Yahiko, el hermano menor de Megumi.

A su grito, todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus lugares, la música se detuvo y los señores de la casa pusieron su mejor rostro mientras esperaban en su lugar.

Se escuchó un ruido de caballos y un estruendo en la puerta principal, el señor Ayami y su hija se levantaron y se colocaron junto a la escalera que daba al salón. En lo alto, el vocero dio tres golpes y anunció…

Los compañeros de armas desfilaron después de que el vocero dijera su nombre y su rango. Algunos saludaban al anfitrión como grandes amigos, con palmadas y abrazos, otros solo le daban un apretón de manos pues no le conocían, pero todos después saludaban a su hija con un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano mostrando gran respeto.

Kaoru, parada allí mientras todos esos hombres la veían y tomaban su mano, se sentía incómoda y varias veces pensó en la posibilidad de retirarse… pero no, sería una grosería con los príncipes y además el… no, simplemente no podía marcharse. El corazón de Kaoru dio un vuelco con el siguiente anuncio.

El capitán Sagara y el señor Himura.

O0O

Himura estaba nervioso, lo estuvo todo el trayecto desde que desmontó y mientras subía la escalinata. Sanosuke hablaba de cosas triviales pero el no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento… solo sabía que pronto la vería.

Al llegar arriba de la escalinata, el vocero pidió sus nombres y rango, pero Kenshin estaba tan nervioso que olvido dar el ultimo dato, asi que el vocero dio tres golpes y anunció:

El capitán Sagara y el señor Himura.

Fue entonces, mientras se acercaba a la escalinata que bajaba al salón, que se dio cuenta que debía intenta tranquilizarse o podría incluso tropezar… se obligó a mirar al señor Ayami por respeto pero, cuando sus ojos se dirigían a un lado, bajo la vista de inmediato… sólo pudo ver el final del vestido oscuro que llevaba la señorita Kaoru… Kaoru… su instinto pudo más que su renuencia y su vista comenzó a subir, recorriendo la línea de su vestido hasta llegar a donde sus caderas empezaban a mostrar las curvas naturales de su cuerpo. Siguió mas arriba y pudo observar su talle y subir mas hasta la línea de sus senos que sobresalían levemente al escote del vestido. Para este momento la presión de Kenshin lo hacía sentir terriblemente agotado sólo de verla… pero no, poco a poco, mientras la fila de la escalinata avanzaba, el se acercaba a ella y su corazón latía salvajemente haciéndolo sentir aterrorizado y, a la vez, terriblemente tranquilo.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el busto de la joven hasta que se decidió a ver su rostro… sus mejillas se incendiaron tanto como las de ella al ver que ella le estaba mirando y, probablemente, le había visto comérsela con la mirada… pero fue sólo un desliz, se dijo, de ahora en adelante sería tan amable y tierno como un hermano para con ella.

Al llegar, Sanosuke saludó cortes al anciano.

Es un honor que puedas recibirnos, viejo amigo. Estamos muy agradecidos por ello.

Al contrario, el honor es mío al dejarme recibir a mis compañeros de armas en mi humilde casa.

Bueno – respondió Sagara – yo no le llamaría humilde a tu casa.

Ja, amigo, siempre con tus chanzas y tu buen humor. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien… Y usted señor Himura – mirándolo – como se encuentra?

Bien – dijo el escuetamente, nervioso y con el corazón inflamado.

Seguro? Diría que pareces afiebrado muchacho…

Estoy bien Kamiya, gracias por la preocupación – dijo él, consiguiendo serenarse al fin.

Bien, supongo que ya conocen a mi hija Kaoru, mi heredera universal capitán – guiñó un ojo a Sano – si es que entiende lo que digo.

Sano miró significativamente la mercancía y hubiese seguido indagando de no ser por un codazo de su amigo a quien no le había pasado desapercibido el comentario.

Bien señor Kamiya, no es por ser grosero o descortés, pero yo soy de pobre cuna, y los de pobre cuna merecemos pobre cuna, aunque no me molestaría ayudarle con la manutención de la joven que se encuentra al servicio de su hija – hizo un ademán hacia Misao que estaba arreglando la cola del vestido de Kaoru mientras ésta saludaba a algunos soldados que su padre había atendido momentos antes.

Jajaja, bien dicho hijo mío, las mujeres trabajadoras como esa pueden hacer mucho bien al alma de un hombre honrado… pero mantengamos la conversación entre los tres, mi hija es delicada en estas cosas.

Entendemos amigo, iremos por ahí a entretenernos.

Sagara arrastró al guerrero pelirrojo en dirección opuesta de donde estaba Kaoru. El amigo del capitán aún llevaba un rostro de cólera cuando lo dejo en uno de los ventanales del salón y le ofreció un vaso lleno de vino esperando que con eso desapareciera el brillo ambarino de sus ojos… Parece que sin querer, el viejo Ayumi había estado a punto de morir a manos de battousai, y solo por una mujer…

O0O

Kaoru había tardado en despachar a un soldado que decía mil y un sandeces adulando su belleza, por tanto no había oído nada de lo que su padre conversó con aquellos dos, pero si se había dado cuenta que en vez de seguir el camino normal y saludarla como anfitriona a huéspedes, sino que se habían alejado hacia los ventanales… su decepción se reflejo en su rostro de inmediato.

Ahora bien, Misao podía ser descuidada y dada a permanecer en su propio mundo si era posible, pero había escuchado perfectamente cada palabra dicha y le costo un mundo contenerse y no lanzarse a golpear y morder tanto a su amo como al idiota que la había pedido… en eso estaba cuando, al elevar la vista por la escalinata, sus ojos se toparon con el hielo…

Un hombre alto… extremadamente alto, y de rasgos graves y, paradójicamente, muy finos. Su cabello negro era corto, aunque su flequillo caía desordenadamente frente a sus ojos y llegaba a su respingada nariz. Su cuerpo era todo un poema, pensó Misao… pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, tan fríos e inexpresivos como el hielo… pero tan profundos y enigmáticos como el mar…

De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron… Misao quiso apartar la vista pero estaba enganchada a esos ojos y el, le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

Repentinamente su conexión se cortó cuando el se dio vuelta, al parecer le llamaban afuera y Misao en un momento se dio cuenta de que no podría mantener sus rodillas lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla en pie si volvía a encontrarse esos ojos, por lo que cortésmente le dijo a su ama que se sentía indispuesta y salió del salón por la puerta de empleados.

El vocero anunció entonces:

Su alteza real, el príncipe heredero, Aoshi.

El hombre que la pequeña dama había estado admirando momentos antes bajo lentamente por la escalinata… los que estaban rezagados por allí le abrieron paso y el llegó pronto con su anfitrión, iba a saludarlo cuando el vocero confirmo a otro huésped…

Su alteza real, el príncipe Hajime.

Un hombre de rasgos duros, alto y de cabello rebelde se hizo presente… le hicieron espacio también pero las habladurías no se hicieron esperar… Todos sabían que él, al ser el mayor, era el legítimo heredero al trono, sin embargo, por motivos que nadie sabía, el escogido y ungido para ser el futuro rey había sido su hermano menor… quizás por eso era por lo que nunca se le veía sonreír a menos que fuese en una masacre tras haberse librado de varias almas.

Su alteza real, el príncipe Soujiro.

Los ojos de la mayoría, incluyendo los anfitriones, se abrieron como platos al comprobar que el mas pequeño de aquella dinastía de príncipes, era el muchacho que tan solo unas horas antes, habían visto y tratado como igual creyendo que era un simple mensajero.

Cuando todos estuvieron frente al señor Kamiya, este les dio a todos sus respetos y la bienvenida.

Los príncipes elogiaron la casa a la que se les había invitado y acompañaron al viejo a su mesa en la que ellos también tomarían asiento, pero antes, Ayami se encargó de presentar a su hija con los tres príncipes, quienes de paso celebraron la belleza de la joven y la felicitaron por su próximo cumpleaños… a Kaoru sin duda le gustaron los amables ojos azules del muchachito que ya conocía, y como a toda mujer presente le intrigaron los ojos, también azules, del futuro rey… pero no acabaron de gustarle los ojos ambarinos del príncipe Hajime, sentía que algo andaba mal con ese hombre…

La comida esa tarde transcurrió sin que Kaoru tuviera el gusto de hablarle a Kenshin, de hecho, se mantuvo lejos de ella en todo momento y ella tuvo que contentarse con verlo desde lejos, y, con darse cuenta que de vez en cuando, el también la veía a ella.

Bien, altezas, invitados y demás. – llamó la atención el regente de la casa – Creo que ahora es momento de irnos ya a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco.

No, viejo amigo, - sugirió Sanosuke – déjanos seguir disfrutando de la compañía.

Sanosuke tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de una frívola mujer que se veía por ahí.

Si es esa la clase de disfrute que quieres, señor Desdén, puedes tenerla en la comodidad de tu alcoba.

Algunas mujeres asintieron, algunos hombres rieron por lo bajo y los demás solo miraban la escena. A continuación la típica escena de yo si tu no dámelo, quítaselo, me lo quito, porque yo, porque tu si, yo no, yo tampoco… bueno, la clásica discusión comenzó entre esos dos… siempre era así cada vez que se veían, lo que, para pesar de Megumi, era mucho ya que a su Tío le agradaba su compañía.

Y los príncipes… bueno, Soujiro miraba la escena con su típica media sonrisa y rostro amable, Hajime la escena con su expresión de amenaza y Aoshi terminaba su bocado con su típico rostro neutro, sin siquiera voltear a ver el alboroto…

Una cosa si se podía decir, pensó Ayami, esos tres estaban sacados del mismo tintero, ninguno cambiaba ni en lo más mínimo su expresión, ni daba muestras de sorpresa, quizás ni siquiera les importaba…

Kaoru, en un arranque de atrevimiento, había aprovechado el escándalo para acercarse a Himura, que miraba, como los otros, divertido la escena… se colocó lentamente junto a él, y cuando estuvo muy cerca, rozó su mano con la suya…

O0O

Kenshin no estaba de humor, como era posible que el padre de Kaoru la ofreciera así, al mejor postor… no había pasado por alto tampoco la forma en que la mostró a los príncipes diciendo todas sus cualidades y virtudes… a él le agradaban sus cualidades y virtudes, pero no era algo que se debiese ofertar así…

Sanosuke había desaparecido detrás de la primera mujer fácil que se atravesó en su camino, así que el se había quedado sólo junto al mismo ventanal todo el tiempo, metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el propietario llamó la atención de todos:

Bien, altezas, invitados y demás. – llamó la atención el regente de la casa – Creo que ahora es momento de irnos ya a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar un poco.

No, viejo amigo, - sugirió Sanosuke – déjanos seguir disfrutando de la compañía.

Sanosuke tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de una frívola mujer que se veía por ahí.

Si es esa la clase de disfrute que quieres, señor Desdén, puedes tenerla en la comodidad de tu alcoba.

Kenshin vio cómo Megumi, la sobrina del señor Kamiya, comenzaba una guerra de chanzas, palabras grosas y demás con su amigo Sanosuke… Ah Kenshin le interesaba el resultado de la pelea pues nunca había visto a su camarada perder los estribos tan fácilmente frente a alguien, menos una mujer de las que se declaraba ampliamente enemigo excepto para sexo casual. Así que se enganchó cada vez más a lo que sucedía en el medio del salón…

Pero de pronto se empezó a sentir mareado, un olor terriblemente familiar le llegó y lo embriago el sutil aroma a lilas… pero… cómo era posible que la oliese estando a lados distintos del salón… Kenshin alzó la vista buscándola en algún rincón del otro lado de los combatientes, junto a su padre o los príncipes, pero no la vio en ningún lugar…

Luego, cuando sintió un leve roce en su mano… un leve roce que lo hizo saltar al cielo en un santiamén, entendió que jamás la encontraría si buscaba lejos de sí…

El joven sintió que el alma se le salía cuando débilmente volvió su rostro y vio unos ojos claros mirando directamente en los suyos..

Hola señor Himura – saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Kenshin tardó unos momentos en reaccionar pero luego respondió:

Es un placer verla señorita Kamiya.

Ambos se miraron largamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más…

Quizás – dijo kaoru después de un rato – podría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por los jardines, después de todo, creo que llevara un rato calmarlos – dijo refiriéndose obviamente a su prima y su mmm interlocutor.

Será un placer – Kenshin tomó con emoción el brazo de la joven y lentamente caminaron hacia la puerta del jardín.

Ambos caminaron por un largo paraje, Kenshin guiado por Kaoru, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña fuente alejada en donde los gritos del salón no se escuchaban ya. Los dos tomaron asiento allí y se miraron unos momentos.

Kenshin luchaba por mantener oculta la creciente erección dentro de su ajustado pantalón, pero le era muy difícil, con ella allí, tan cerca, observándolo profundamente… su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, una mano ya estaba alrededor de la cintura de la joven y la otra se dirigía a su cuello… la sintió estremecerse bajo su toque y simplemente no pudo contenerse, sus labios lo tenían completamente hipnotizado y sabía que su cuerpo lo acercaba cada vez mas a ellos, cada vez estaba mas cerca de saciar esa sed de ella que tenía desde el mismo día que la había conocido.

Faltaba solo un palmo, ya podía sentir su delicado aliento acariciar su rostro…

Kaoru! – se escucho a lo lejos…

Ambos se separaron bruscamente…

Kaoru! Debemos arreglarnos…

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente…

Abra fiesta de máscaras esta noche!

Kenshin y kaoru se vieron a los ojos un momento… después, la chica salió corriendo a donde había escuchado la voz de su prima llamándola.

Kenshin se sentía mal… demasiado mal… y en un arranque mas propio de Sano que de sí mismo, bajó su pantalón un poco y comenzó a desahogarse allí mismo… pensando en ella, en lo cerca que la había tenido, en como casi la besa… con esto en mente no tardo mucho en terminar… luego se subió el pantalón y se dirigió a cambiarse para la fiesta, dejando como recuerdo sólo una mancha blanca en el verde césped…

O0O

Misao caminaba sin rumbo entre los árboles… le gustaba esa parte del jardín que comunicaba directamente al bosque, se sentía bien allí, se sentía a salvo…

Y allí estaba ahora, en vez de disfrutar el paisaje pensaba en lo que había pasado recién… en cómo había sentido que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y cómo se había quedado completamente estupidizada viendo a aquel hombre…

Y es que por mas que trataba de pensar en el porque de su comportamiento huyendo del salón, más se confundía y menos sacaba algo en claro de eso.

Bien, ahora estaba entre la naturaleza, como siempre le ha gustado… Así que intentaría relajarse. Fue hasta su árbol favorito y sin dificultad trepó hasta la rama más alta que era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla. Sacó su flautín y se puso a tocar su melodía favorita, aquella que le había enseñado su abuelo hace tanto tiempo, antes de morir.

Aún queriendo pensar en otra cosa, la melodía la transportó a las planicies del estómago del hombre, a lo bien que lucían sus piernas firmes enfundadas en ese pantalón pegadito y con esa mirada… su mirada que la embelesó por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron años.

Cerró los ojos y prefirió seguir tocando…

O0O

Hajime estaba enojado… lo había estado desde que la guerra hubo terminado… porqué demonios había tenido su hermano que firmar ese estúpido tratado de paz, las cosas se defendían a la fuerza al igual que se tomaban a la fuerza. Y ahora… ahora estaba estancado en este aburrido lugar hasta que su aburrido hermano decidiera que debían irse… y luego qué, aguantar estar en el castillo preparándose para algo que nunca va a ser porque ya no es el primero en sucesión…

Definitivamente tenía que distraer su mente en algo… pero en que?

Oiga jefe – vino una voz desde fuera.

Déjame en paz Cho, no estoy de humor para ir de andanzas contigo…

Bien, usted se lo pierde.

Los pasos de Cho, el "amigo-sirviente-dejado" de Hajime, resonaron fuertes mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Hajime volvió a su pensamiento… en que iba… a, si… Ya no es el primero en sucesión…

O0O

Las mujeres por ahí eran muy fáciles de tener, y a Cho, con su buena altura y musculatura, no le costo encontrar alguien con quién darse un revolcón. Así que salió con ella hacia el bosquecillo del otro lado del jardín, era muy relajante estar por ahí y Cho rápidamente encontró un buen lugar, circundado por plantas altas a los pies de un enorme árbol, para tener algo de intimidad…

Cho tocó a la chica con la maestría que sólo da la experiencia, y ella empezó a gemir fuertemente… el la sujeto tapándole la boca aunque de vez en cuando, alguno de sus gemidos se escapaba de su control… pero consiguió su propósito, el ruido era mínimo… nunca se sabe quién pueda sentir curiosidad al oír el placer y te descubra… o al menos eso es lo que Cho pensaba.

O0O

Misao escuchó algo y fue perfectamente capaz de ver cómo una pareja se acercaba a su árbol… lo que menos quería era hablar con nadie en ese momento así que se escondió entre el follaje… en ese momento el hombre se recostó al pie de su árbol y comenzó a desnudar rápidamente a la mujer y… bueno… en que se había metido ahora… de todos modos no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que terminaran y se fueran… Misao esperaba que fuera pronto, odiaría tener que interrumpirlos para bajar, tendría que dar después muchas explicaciones.

La joven intentó ni pensar en lo que sucedía allí abajo y tratar de ignorar los quejidos que sobresalían de vez en cuando… Se estaba cansando cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz, seguida de pasos que se acercaban. Misao dio un leve vistazo hacia abajo y vio que los otros se habían acurrucado más contra el árbol, definitivamente también habían oído.

Ella observo como se acercaban tres personas… evidentemente eran parte de las huestes de huéspedes que alojaban en esos días. Cuando se acercaron un poco más sintió un nudo en la garganta y la ira empezar a fluir por sus venas… no eran ni mas ni menos que el pelirrojo por el que suspiraba su señora y el… el… el otro idiota, estupido, baboso, #"?ç&¿# que había pedido tenerla tan solo hacia unas horas… horas?... Si, ya estaba anocheciendo y su ama pronto notaría su ausencia si no llegaba pronto a la mansión… pero como escaparía de allí… y…

En ese momento lo vio… claro, como no lo había reconocido, era el mensajero que había llevado la noticia, Misao tembló al recordar lo que nunca, jamás había visto en la orilla del lago mientras ese muchacho se iba… para su desgracia vio que se acercaban también al árbol aunque, a favor de la parejita, fue del oto lado de donde aquellos estaban, aunque Misao (y seguramente también los otros) pudo oír perfectamente la conversación.

Entonces te la llevaste al monte y la besaste? – pregunto Sano con su tacto normal.

Que no has estado oyendo nada de lo que dije? – preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque en su tono no había enojo, solo una notable depresión.

Y ahora que te pasa sir Kenshin? – pregunto el mensajero.

Sucede, señor… que este imbécil que aquí veis esta enamorado profundamente de la anfitriona.

Y entonces porque no la cortejas y la pides a su padre? – preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

No es tan simple – objetó Kenshin con sus ojos tristes y su voz lastimosa – es obvio que su padre quiere a alguien de renombre para su hija, alguien con estabilidad, me di cuenta de eso al ver como se la ofreció a Sanosuke, a usted y a sus hermanos.

Si, tienes toda la razón, sir Kenshin. Ese hombre no fue nada recatado en nombrar los encantos de su única hija.

Kenshin sólo pareció entristecer más con esa noticia y Misao sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón al ver el rostro del guerrero.

Tengo una idea! – exclamó de pronto el mensajero (Misao se preguntaba porque le hablarían con tanto respeto).

Los dos muchachos volvieron su rostro para mirarlos y el chico, que mantenía su rostro impoluto, se vio a si mismo guiñando un ojo a los asombrados camaradas.

Misao aguzó bien el oído para escuchar la tranza.

Pues es muy sencillo, esta noche, en la fiesta de mascaras, cortejare a Kaoru en tu nombre y si acepta la pediré a su padre.

Suena muy sencillo visto de esa manera… pero dudo que su padre acepte cuando sepa que es para mi.

Ah, ah. Nadie le niega nada a un príncipe y eso es lo que yo soy, el hijo mas joven del rey.

Misao casi se cae al suelo al enterarse de las ultimas… ahora entendía porque le hablaban de esa manera a un simple mensajero, era uno de los príncipes que habían sido acogidos en la mansión

Entonces pelirrojo – gritó el baka de ropa blanca – ya no estés triste, pronto tendrás a tu mujer metida por donde más te acomode… ahora, estoy aburrido, vayamos a cazar algo.

Y tras esto los tres se alejaron camino del lago.

Tengo que irme – dijo algo exaltado y notoriamente aún excitado el hombre debajo del árbol.

Pero aún no hemos terminado…

Hermosa – dijo el besándola para luego terminarse de poner el pantalón. – Te prometo que terminaremos luego y no sólo eso, tendrás doble ración.

Después el rubio de peinado raro también salió disparado, pero éste en dirección a la mansión.

La mujer, perezosa, tardó un poco en vestirse y quitarse el pasto de encima… después, se alejo lentamente hacia las cocinas.

Misao bajo rápido de su árbol… definitivamente tenía que contarle a alguien todo esto… la pregunta era: a quien? Sin saber que rumbo tomar, opto por ir a la mansión y arreglarse para esa… fiesta de mascaras.

Una sombra, que había estado observando todo, brilló en la oscuridad mientras, sigilosamente, trazaba el mismo camino que Misao.

O0O

Megumi hablaba y hablaba y hablaba sobre como había disfrutado cuando su Tío había dejado al cabeza de gallo con la palabra en la boca y había anunciado lo de la fiesta esa noche…

Pero por mas que hablaba no lograba mantener la atención de kaoru. Ella no hacía más que suspirar y abrazarse a su almohada, tumbada sobre su cama. Megumi empezó a desesperarse.

Si no quieres que hable, me callo – dijo – pero si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ahora, antes de que salga enfadada de este cuarto.

Ahora si que tenía la atención de Kaoru, ella quería contárselo, pero no sabía por donde empezar… Cómo si estuviera adivinando, Megumi dijo:

Solo empieza por el principio.

Así, la joven le contó a su prima toda su aventura de esa tarde.

Pero niña, y por eso estas así? Pero si no te ha hecho nada?

La sonrisa de Megumi apareció de nuevo en su boca.

Lo sé… Pero me sentí tan… tan… tan…

Campana?

No empieces – dijo la dulce dieciséis añera levantando la almohada y haciendo ademán de aventarla

Que no empiece que primita? Tu excitación? No, esa la empezaste tu misma y yo no puedo detenerla…

La almohada voló por los aires pero megumi, preparada, se alejó del lugar de impacto. Justo en el momento que se abría la puerta y la susodicha fue a impactar a … Misao, que llegaba jadeante de haber corrido hacia la habitación.

Oop's! Lo siento querida, no sabía que justo ahora entrarías por esa puerta.

No hay cuidado – respondió la joven a Megumi que se reía entretenida.

Bueno – dijo de nuevo, calmándose – creo que se cual puede ser la cura para esa excitación de la que eres prisionera… - Kaoru la miró expectante y Misao confusa. – debes llevarte al pelirrojo buenote a algun lado y hacerlo todo con el – ante la sola mención el rostro de la heredera pareció pintarse aún mas de rojo, si eso fuese posible. – o dejarte hacer todo. – con esa conclusión, Kaoru se tapo con la manta de pies a cabeza y Megumi volteó hacia Misao. – Y tu que te pondrás para la fiesta?

Me temo, señora, que no tengo nada con que asistir, creo que me quedare aquí mientras pasa. Además – agregó – no me he estado sintiendo bien.

Tonterías, niña – espeto la mujer – te vestiremos con alguno de los trajes de Kaoru, a ti no te importa verdad?

Kaoru se incorporó en seguida y fue hacia el armario.

Ya he elegido mi vestido, ahora elijamos el tuyo Misao.

Gracias, mi señora.

Así estuvieron un buen rato las dos primas, experimentando con la joven, hasta que decidieron que la habían dejado lista para la fiesta… Megumi se ofreció buscar una máscara especial para cada una, así que ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar en su cuarto hasta que fuese hora.

Al quedarse a solas, Misao se planteó la posibilidad de decirle a su señora lo que había escuchado esa tarde mientras descansaba sobre el árbol… pero, si lo que decían los dos caballeros y el estúpido era verdad, la sorpresa le haría mejor al corazón de su ama que si ella hablaba ahora… además, estaba el motivo de que, por cualquier improvisto, si ella lo sabía, su decepción pudiera ser mas grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Decidido entonces, Misao guardaría silencio y la próxima vez que viera al "señor" Sagara, le daría un buen pellizco… estaba empezando a simpatizar completamente con la señorita Megumi.

O0O

Porqué estás de tan buen humor, hermano? – preguntó en la comodidad de un sillón en su alcoba Aoshi a Soujiro.

Bien, creo que me voy a divertir mucho esta noche.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, no creería que hubo una conversación allí, ninguno de los dos cambio su expresión ni por un segundo, aunque las palabras dichas daban a conocer que entre esos hermanos había un entendimiento tal, que no necesitaban ver reflejadas emociones en sus rostros.

Y en donde estuviste? – pregunto el chico de la sonrisa eterna. – Cuando llegué no estabas.

Salí a caminar.

Ya veo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en un buen rato.

O0O

Cho corría desesperado por los pasillos de la mansión… lo que había escuchado valdría oro para él… si sabía como manejarlo…

O0O

Hajime seguía recostado en su cama… había acabado por dormirse en su afán de auto torturarse recordándose todo lo que ya no podía ser… lástima, aún en sus sueños era torturado con el recuerdo de Tokio dejándolo, sólo porque él ya no sería rey… después venía a su mente el compromiso de la misma con su hermano menor… bah… él lo había dado todo por esa mujerzuela y ella se había lanzado sólo al hombre que tuviese el poder… definitivamente jamás le perdonaría eso ni a ella ni a su… "hermano".

Jefe… Jefe abra – sugirió una voz tras la puerta despertándole – sé algo que le pondrá de buen humor.

Hajime abrió los ojos y se levanto de forma desmadejada… si ese torpe no tenía una MUY buena noticia… esparciría sus entrañas por todo el lugar – termino dándole una mirada significativa a su sable en lo que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Que pasa? – dijo con su clásico tono amenazante.

Jefe, no creerá lo que escuché.

Cho no tardó mucho en relatarle al noble lo que había escuchado junto al árbol aquella tarde. Hajime se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

Bien hecho, Cho – dijo al cabo de un tiempo – has hecho bien en venir a decirme… creo que podemos divertirnos a costa de esto… ahora vete y arréglate para la fiesta. Serás bien recompensado.

Esa voz le agradaba a Cho, así que sin chistar, salió de la habitación real y se dirigió a la suya… pronto tendría una buena recompensa, una vez que el príncipe se hubiese divertido un poco, y además, quizás pudiera convencer a… como se llama… ah, a Dania para otro revolcón… si, no estaba por demás arreglarse bien e ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Hajime entrecerró los ojos para pensar… no tenía ningún motivo para lastimar a la bella Kaoru, aunque de eso dependiera vengarse del estúpido Himura… pero ella no merecía eso… Entonces, suspirando, se decidió por el peor de sus planes… Aún así, ver sufrir a Himura, aunque fuese un momento, lo mantendría vivo hasta encontrar otra tranza en la que entretenerse.

O0O

Sagara y Himura daban un paseo por los jardines cercanos a la mansión… ésta ya se adornaba con los colores y atavíos para la mascarada. Kenshin alzó melancólico la mirada hacia el cuarto que sabía era el de su amor… la ventana estaba abierta, pero nada lograba ver desde allí.

Sanosuke dio un largo bufido de aburrimiento.

Que diablos te hizo esa mujer, amigo? Antes se podía hablar contigo y mantener una entretenida conversación sobre caballos y armas… ahora, solo piensas en las flores y el cerezo… que ha pasado con mi amigo el battousai?

Te he dicho que no me digas así Sano – se defendió Himura con renuedo – He renunciado a ese sobrenombre ahora que la guerra acabó, y espero no tener que volver a usarlo.

Entonces, si lo que quieres es vivir una vida pacifica, recapacita querido amigo – tomándolo por los hombros – no creo que quieras liarte con una mujer a menos que quieras vivir una guerra por siempre…

Eso ya es imposible de evitar – dijo alzando la vista… allí estaba ella, viéndole… el sonrió y cuando ella devolvió la sonrisa continuó hablando – estoy completamente enamorado…

Oh por Dios sea dicho… cuando menos tienes buen gusto, amigo. La chica es bella – Sanosuke la observó unos momentos, cuando de pronto apareció por la misma ventana la insulsa mujer que no soportaba – ahora mira a su prima… Le superaría en talento y belleza si no fuera por esa boca suya que desparrama irritabilidad… oh vaya – soltó a su amigo y salió corriendo – me parta un rayo antes de liarme con alguna de ese tipo.

Kenshin siguió mirando por la ventana, aunque ahora las chicas habían desaparecido en el interior. Al cabo de un rato decidió ir a vestirse para la ocasión.

O0O

El joven príncipe Soujiro se reunió con Sagara y Himura antes de bajar, le agradaba estar con esos dos, que, a pesar de ser como agua y aceite, eran los mejores amigos que se podrían imaginar.

Los chicos bajaron alegremente y, antes de traspasar las puertas que les levarían al patio central (lugar de la fiesta) se colocaron sendas máscaras para ocultar su apariencia. La máscara de sano sólo cubría su parte delantera de la faz, aunque había colocado un sombrero de pico sobre su cabeza, tenía la forma de un gallo y todos habían reído cuando la eligió. Por otro lado, las máscaras escogidas por Kenshin y Soujiro eran máscaras gemelas de querubines que cubrían por completo la cabeza, lo cual les favorecía para ocultar el llamativo color de cabello de Kenshin.

Megumi bailaba con varios muchachos a la vez y su máscara, que sólo se detenía por un palillo en la parte baja del rostro, yacía en su mano mientras todos veían su rostro… Cuando los tres llegaron la chica sintió curiosidad… Sano, al verla venir justo hacia él, optó por hacer lo que mejor hacía…

Bueno muchachos – dijo en un susurro – les deseo suerte en sus planes, yo me alejare de la hiena que viene justo hacia aquí.

Les hizo una señal de despedida y se perdió entre la gente. Pero la joven heredera de los Takani no era una mujer tonta… y rápidamente dedujo de quién se trataba, cosa que le hizo gracia al maquinarse una fea trampa… dándose la vuelta, se perdió en el mismo rumbo que acababa de tomar el alto hombre con la máscara de gallo… esto sería divertido.

Ahora – dijo Soujiro – sólo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo – y terminó guiándolo hacia un asiento solitario y alejándose hacia donde se encontraban las damas.

Por todos los dioses – susurro Kenshin – hagan que ella me acepte.

Soujiro se acercó con su elegante paso a las damas que rodeaban al viejo Ayami… era una tontería que ese hombre trajese una máscara puesta, su barbudo rostro sobresalía a la mascara de ogro que intentaba usar…Soujiro contuvo una risita… no era de él el dejarse llevar por esas cosas, aunque con la máscara puesta se sentía un poco más libre que de costumbre en su forma de actuar.

Disimuladamente su mirada recayó en la dama que bailaba al lado del desaliñado ogro. Su vestido blanco la hacía brillar en la noche, y difícilmente se distinguía del color crema de su piel. Su figura llegaba a divisarse a veces entre los encajes del busto y, el hermoso antifaz de ángel (blanco como el marfil) que adornaba su rostro, acompañado del par de pequeñas alas que portaba en la espalda, la hacían sin duda algo agradable a la vista. Sir Kenshin si que sabía elegirlas…

Soujiro se acercó a paso lento y garboso y dio una educada inclinación a manera de saludo, como las que él y sus hermanos daban siempre. A Soujiro no le cabía duda de que con ese acto su identidad quedaría bien definida al señor Kamiya y le dejaría llevarse a su hija un momento… al menos eso esperaba.

Buena noche – dijo en voz media el hombre – Dios les guarde honorables anfitriones.

Buenas noches a usted – respondió Kaoru, con cierta curiosidad, ya que a ella le era difícil saber quién estaba tras la máscara (pobrecita… nunca ha sido muy inteligente verdad?).

Me preguntaba, buen señor – hablo el chico con Ayami – si me permitiría intercambiar palabras con su hija.

Los ojos del viejo Kamiya brillaron ante la petición y, por toda contestación, empujó a la muchacha hacia el hombre.

Soujiro tendió el brazo a la dama y caminaron hacia una de las esquinas alejadas del bullicio de los invitados.

Los ojos de cierto pelirrojo habían seguido los acontecimientos casi sin parpadear… y, al verlo llevarla hacia un lugar lejano, un lugar donde ya no podría acariciarla ni con la mirada, Kenshin sintió una punzada en el pecho.

O0O

A que se refiere con insufrible, señora? – protestó Sanosuke, enfundado por completo en su disfraz y simulando otra voz.

Bien – respondió en tono coqueto Megumi – realmente no lo sé. Sólo repito lo que dijo ese hombre… Uno de los mas allegados al… al señor Sagara. La verdad la he pasado charlando muy bien con ese hombre.

Pero quién era Madame? – insistió el hombre tras la máscara de gallo, quería saber quién se había atrevido a decir tales cosas del Capitán de la armada real… y cuando lo supiera, se lo haría pagar… claro que se lo haría pagar. Pero esta mujer parecía muy renuente a soltar el nombre.

Y porqué quiere saberlo con tanta urgencia? – atacó ella… sabía perfectamente con quién estaba conversando, y la broma le había gustado sobremanera… pero parecía que ya era hora de marchar.

Pues para entablar conversación con esa persona… según veo se ha pasado usted un gran rato con él que ha querido repetirlo recordándolo conmigo.

Bien… se lo diré… pero será después de este baile.

Demasiado rápida para que sano pudiera hacer nada, ella sólo se agarró a la fila de baile que pasaba por ahí en ese momento y tras unas vueltas, el capitán Sagara le vio desaparecer…

No se escapará – dijo al aire – haré que me diga quién me ha difamado en las espaldas.

O0O

Cho negociaba un par de buenos tragos extranjeros con unos caballeros de tierras lejanas, cuando vio pasar a quién de seguro era la señorita Kaoru riéndose con otro hombre enmascarado… definitivamente ese debía ser el príncipe Soujiro jugando al casamentero…

Instintivamente buscó la mirada de su "jefe", como le llamaba, y éste se la devolvió dando a entender algo así como: "síguelos sin demora y mantenme informado"… y es que era de temer como los príncipes podían comunicarse sin siquiera mediar palabra.

Despidiéndose atrabancadamente de sus interlocutores, salió disparado hacia a donde había visto que se dirigían los jóvenes… eso no se lo podía perder.

O0O

Si algo podía decir la joven Kaoru, es que el hombre a su lado sí que podía mantener una conversación agradable… además, no había dejado pasar inadvertido el hecho de que ella le atraía, cuando menos, que otra cosa podría pensar de quién se ha pasado la noche adulándola. Definitivamente este hombre quería algo con ella.

Kaoru suspiró pesadamente recordando que, además de todo, tenía la aprobación de su padre.

Repentinamente, la sonrisa que Kaoru fácilmente había mantenido todo el tiempo cambió a un velo de tristeza sobre su rostro, que, pese al antifaz, era realmente visible.

Y ahora que le ocurre mi hermosa señora? – pregunto Soujiro a media voz. – Parece que el peso del mundo se le ha caído encima en unos momentos.

En realidad – comenzó ella mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas mas alejadas del festejo, - es que me he dado cuenta fácilmente de su pretensión para conmigo, señor.

Aunque dudo que esté en lo cierto, señora.

Creo que estoy en lo cierto al decir que me esta cortejando, señor, o si? – preguntó ella tanteando el camino.

Si, en eso tiene razón, bella dama.

Pues… aunque no quiero ofenderlo en ningún sentido, buen señor, y ateniéndome a lo que ocurra, ya que no he logrado descubrir quién es usted, debo rechazar su ofrecimiento. – Kaoru mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia abajo… repentinamente sus manos, colocadas en su regazo, cobraban mucho interés.

Soujiro dio un largo suspiro, y luego, levanto el rostro de la chica con cuidado.

Kaoru dio un respingo al sentir la cálida mano del desconocido en su barbilla, y cuando levantó su rostro hacia el temió lo peor… con el dedo pulgar zafó el labio que estaba mordiendo y luego… soltó su rostro y preguntó con la media voz que había estado usando todo este tiempo:

Y eso porque?

Kaoru soltó una risita nerviosa… este hombre no tenía decoro alguno preguntándole tal cosa, pero era refrescante hablar con alguien así, fuera de todo protocolo. Con suerte fuera uno de los ricos comerciantes que venían de paso y mañana se habría marchado y ella no tendría porqué sufrir de haberse sincerado con el.

Bien – comenzó ella… aunque el nerviosismo transformado en risita no le dejaba pensar bien en como empezar… así que decidió soltarlo de sopetón. – es que yo ya estoy enamorada…

Soujiro penso que esto se ponía cada vez más divertido… jamás pensó que la chica fuera a negar su propuesta aún a costa de su padre por proteger su amor con sir Kenshin.

Y cómo sabes – una mano se deslizó por la nuca de Kaoru y el sintió, complacido, como tembló levemente ante su toque – que yo no soy el amor del que hablas?

Bueno – Kaoru volvió a temblar, y no por el hecho de que el hombre tuviera la mano en un lugar poco decoroso para una señorita, sino al recordar que era lo que siempre le sucedía al estar con Himura – digamos que es… una sensación…

Soujiro rió ante el sonrojo inmediato que había sufrido la joven… pero aún así, pensó para sí, no tendría piedad…

Tendrá que ser más específica… Debo saber los detalles para decidir si dejarla tranquila con su amor, o ejercer mi derecho a decirle a su padre.

No, eso no… - Kaoru se sintió acorralada… pero como podría decirle todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Kenshin – Lo que ocurre… es como … como una explosión …

Una explosión? – Soujiro tuvo que aguantar para no romper en carcajadas… algo muy extraño en él.

- Si, una explosión…

Bien, supongo que si me permite hacerlo, yo puedo ocasionarle "explosiones" también… - Soujiro soltó una risita al ver el rostro de la joven completamente rojo y lleno de terror. – No se crea, bella dama. Sólo estoy bromeando con usted. – El la vio suspirar de alivio – Sucede que me sorprende que no haya tenido duda de que yo no era su amor, sir Kenshin…

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos…

Cómo supo que mi amor es el señor Himura?

De echo fui mandado para cortejarla por el, y esperar su respuesta, pero tras esta confesión lo que nos queda es convencer a su padre.

Pero… cual confesión? – preguntó Kaoru escandalizada.

Pues no acaba de decir que ama a sir Kenshin?

Claro, pero en el buen sentido – dijo ella queriendo salvar el incomodo – también amo a mi padre.

Soujiro se permitió por fin una sonora carcajada… aunque su risa resultó cantarina y agradable…

No quiera enredar mas las cosas señorita… si le digo a sir Kenshin que ha dicho que lo ama como a su padre dudo que quiera volver a proponérsele.

Kaoru sintió ante la cruda verdad, y tomó la mano que el joven le ofrecía para internarse de nuevo en el barullo de la mascarada.

Cho salió detrás de un arbusto (increíble los lugares donde este se oculta) y se rascó la nariz… esto había acabado bien, lo que quizás no gustaría mucho a su jefe.

O0O

Kenshin se levantó lentamente cuando vio que la pareja regresaba a donde el señor Ayami. Se tronó los nudillos con frustración al no poder acercarse a escuchar nada de lo que se decía. Las personas, para su desgracia, comenzaron a llegar… primero llegó Sanosuke, quién, para ese entonces (aunque aún no daba la media noche) ya se había quitado su máscara y su sombrero y saludaba al dueño de la casa. Más personas se acercaron y él sólo pudo distinguir una ovación cuando el padre de Kaoru… de su Kaoru, abrazaba al príncipe…

Señor – sintió de repente una mano en su hombro. Al voltear se encontró con el infranqueable rostro del primer príncipe del reino… Hajime… - debo hablar de algo urgente, le ruego me diga, es usted Sanosuke Sagara?

Kenshin reflexionó unos instantes si revelar o no la identidad tras la máscara, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la sabiduría, y asintió, al pronto, el príncipe siguió hablando.

He oído, de bocas fiables, que mi hermano menor, Soujiro; acaba de comprometerse con la joven hija de nuestro anfitrión y que se casaran lo antes posible… le ruego le convenza para que eso no suceda, pues estaría fuera de todo protocolo… Dios le guarde – y tras esto, se retiró… y sus ojos brillaron en triunfo al ver como el hombre con máscara de querubín bajaba el rostro…

O0O

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban de emoción… no había sido difícil convencer a su padre de la chanza, y menos cuando se le dijo que Himura hace poco había sido convertido en noble por gracia del mismísimo rey…. Tan emocionado había estado al decir que sí que se había abalanzado a abrazar al misterioso hombre enmascarado y el señor Sagara había tenido que sujetar al joven por detrás… era de complexión delgada… muy parecida a la de su pelirrojo… demasiado parecida…

Ahora debo arreglar el encuentro – el muchacho se acercó al capitán y susurró unas palabras en su oído… a cada palabra que decía, Sagara abría mas la sonrisa y al final, sólo asintió mientras éste se marchaba.

Ahora señorita – dijo quitándose la cinta que amarraba en su frente permítame vendarla.

El señor Ayami y Kaoru se quedaron de piedra…

Cómo dice? – pregunto el hombre con mascara de ogro no acabando de entenderlo.

No se preocupe, sólo es el último paso especificado por los príncipes…

Padre e hija se miraron sin saber que hacer… pero, Megumi, que había escuchado la conversación y ardía en curiosidad, le dio un empujoncito hacia el guerrero del peinado alto.

Sanosuke vendó con sumo cuidado los ojos de la joven, pero asegurándose de que no tuviera ni pizca de oportunidad de mirar… en realidad, lo de la venda estaba de más, pero quería que todo saliera a la perfección con su amigo… y si ella se equivocara… igual saldría a la perfección su parte.

O0O

Kenshin se había quedado en su sitio, como una estatua, sentado en la banca sin moverse ni un ápice… ni siquiera se le veía respirar…

Sir Kenshin – exclamo una voz a sus espaldas – amigo, que cree que he hecho?

Resultó que Kenshin no era una piedra para nada, se levantó en seguida y su mano instintivamente fue a su cinto, a donde descansaba la funda de su espada.

Soujiro vio la acción y se puso en guardia… llevaba dos años de conocer al pelirrojo como para tener cuidado especial para su persona… El guerrero pelirrojo se dio lentamente la vuelta y detrás de la mascara de ángel, Soujiro pudo distinguir los ojos ambarinos de un demonio.

Kenshin levanto en alto la espada en posición de ataque…

Te ordeno detenerte en este momento sir Kenshin Himura – dijo con cautela, pero firmemente el joven príncipe – baja la mano antes de que tu prometida llegue y te vea en ese estado.

Al instante la mano del battousai bajó y los ojos ambarinos antes aterrorizantes, le devolvieron al muchacho una violeta y confusa mirada.

Así es, la he cortejado por ti y he pedido la mano a su padre… y los dos han aceptado.

La espada de Kenshin volvió a su funda temblando ligeramente… A lo lejos, otro par de ojos ámbar que antes se regodeaban con el dolor del pelirrojo y el temor del castaño, hizo una mueca de disgusto y desapareció… poco le había durado el gusto.

Creo mi amigo – respondió Soujiro de buen modo y guardando su espada – que lo que te ha picado es el fantasma de los celos… lo cual me demuestra tu amor hacia el angelito y también… tu desconfianza conmigo.

De ninguna manera… - repuso Kenshin de inmediato – lo que a ocurrido es cosa que te contaré en cuanto sea el momento… ahora dime, que decías de mi ángel?

Siéntate compañero… - Soujiro se acercó, y conforme iba relatando la historia su plan, Kenshin sintió su cara arder… menos mal que la tenía cubierta por la máscara elegida… - Allí vienen… recuerda sir Kenshin, sin palabras, ni movimientos, ni un ápice de conocimiento sobre ella.

Lo intentaré – fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que llegara tan extraña comitiva.

Y lo más extraño de todo era que Sanosuke llevaba a la joven del disfraz de ángel (ya sin antifaz, se lo quito para vendarse los ojos) con su cinta roja por los ojos y, junto a él, caminaba animadamente la señorita Takani…

Aquí estamos – dijo Sanosuke con una media sonrisa en la cara al ver a los dos hombres de pie – ahora estas son las instrucciones señora mía… Tendréis que descubrir quién es el hombre que queréis para casaros… y al que elijáis será suyo sin reclamos, señora…

Pero… a que se refiere? – pregunto Kaoru extrañada.

Lo veras cuando te quiten las vendas querida prima – agregó Megumi al tiempo que Sano quitaba lentamente la venda.

Cuando Kaoru por fin abrió los ojos, la visión la dejo paralizada… Había dos personajes iguales frente a ella… parados a poca distancia, la misma mascara, que no dejaba traspasar ápice de la apariencia… el mismo vestuario largo y negro… e incluso la misma postura de guardia en uno y otro…

La muchacha volteó a ver a Sagara para pedirle ayuda, pero, aunque el capitán leyó la súplica en sus ojos, lo único que hizo fue hacerle un ademán para que se acercase a ellos y él se alejo, para dejarles espacio; igual que lo hicieron los demás.

Kaoru se acercó a los dos… No sabía cómo comprobar quien era quién pero… al acercarse… el nerviosismo empezó a estremecerla.

Le dio la vuelta a uno y a otro observándolos atentamente… Kenshin comenzó a arder cuando ella le rodeó por segunda vez.

Señora mía, - apresuro Sano – están esperando su elección.

Kaoru se sentía mal, y además la urgencia de quienes estaban a su alrededor la estaba haciendo sentir mal… hasta que se dio cuenta…

Había algo en el ambiente que la tenía mareada desde hace tiempo, y no era precisamente la tensión. Era un aroma muy familiar que de seguro abría notado de haberse acercado más a ellos en sus inspecciones… Enseguida notó de quién venía el aroma… La expresión angelical de su máscara contrastaba con la fría y marcial forma de pararse…

Kenshin se mantenía de pie, con sus sentidos completamente abiertos a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir… esperaba que ella tomara su camino, el de la derecha, y se acercase a él que sería su dueño… este pensamiento le calentó aún mas si era posible.

No se acercó a él, ni le dio vueltas, sólo se quedó allí, parada en medio de los hombres, sintiendo que su rostro repentinamente bullía por la sensación que empezaba a sentir entre sus piernas.

Poco a poco empezó a caminar, y llegó frente al hombre a su izquierda (Kenshin se sintió desfallecer, pero se armo de fuerza y permaneció en su sitio, impasible).

He de decir, querido señor – comenzó mientras extendía la mano al joven... Soujiro se preguntó que hacer, aunque después de un momento decidió que sería grosero dejar a la joven con la mano levantada y guió sus dedos hacia los de ella. – que este juego me ha resultado encantador… gracias a él pude descubrir que puedo distinguir a mi futuro esposo de entre los disfraces…

Has escogido a ese hombre por esposo? – preguntó Sano que apoyaba la mano en el hombro de Ken san para servirle de apoyo ante la decepción.

No – dijo intrigante – sólo quería darle las gracias por la linda charla que tuvimos. Mi esposo se encuentra junto a ti y su nombre es Kenshin Himura. Tengo razón, mi señor? – refiriendose al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Sin dudas, mi dama – Soujiro sonrió para sus adentros – me ha demostrado que solo hay una persona que puede hacerla explotar – guiñando un ojo… luego, camino hacia la mansión.

Kaoru se sintió de pronto terriblemente acalorada, pero para tratar de esconderlo se puso prontamente su antifaz (lo traía e la mano) y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su nuevo esposo… cual no sería la sorpresa al encontrárselo de frente a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Kaoru apretó las piernas queriendo contener la necesidad que se agolpaba en esa parte de su anatomía, y levantó lentamente los brazos para quitar poco a poco la mascara del sujeto.

Kenshin sintió la leve caricia que hicieron sus dedos al tocar su rostro mientras retiraba la mascara.

Cuando esta salió por completo, Kaoru la dejó caer al suelo y Kenshin y ella se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos momentos…. Hasta que el señor Kamiya se acercó.

Así que eres tu quien se llevará a mi muchachita eh?

La pregunta del señor Ayami sencillamente rompió todo encanto.

O0O

La joven Misao había sido testigo de cuando el señor Ayami había aceptado la propuesta de ese extraño… estaba tan dispuesto a vender a su hija que incluso había abrazado al pobre incauto. Definitivamente eso era demasiado para ella, así que había decidido llegar al limite con el bosque… su lugar favorito, sobre todo en las noches. La luna caía sobre el lago y, lejos de las farolas de la fiesta, brillaba de una forma natural. La joven dama de compañía se paseaba por las orillas de este ignorando que alguien la veía muy de cerca.

O0O

Aoshi se había quedado dormido mientras platicaba con su hermano menor (¿a eso llama platicar?). Le habían despertado los gritos repentinos de la fiesta. Miró el reloj, las once menos cinco… se había perdido casi todo el festejo.

Con movimientos cansados pero prestos, se acomodó su jubón de gala y tomó su máscara para salir a la celebración… pero a medio camino del portón entreabierto, al escuchar el barullo de la interminable fiesta, se sintió terriblemente renuente a ver a otro ser humano… en especial a s hermano mayor. Así que se decidió tomar un paseo a solas y salió por la pequeña puerta de atrás, destinada para los sirvientes.

No es que no quisiera a su hermano, Dios sabe que el le adoraba. En verdad recordaba cuando apenas eran unos críos y cómo Hajime le enseñaba las cosas básicas que todo guerrero debe saber. Había pasado muchos momentos agradables al lado de su hermano y sabía que él siempre había sido feliz cuidándole durante mucho tiempo, aún cuando el pequeño Soujiro nació… hasta que todo pasó.

Esa tarde era lluviosa, como toda tarde que presagia un mal. Hajime caminaba con Soujiro en sus hombros y Aoshi les seguía. No recordaba porqué reían, pero reían… es el último recuerdo alegre que tenía con ellos… juntos.

La guardia oficial acababa de llegar a palacio liderados por el valiente capitán Sagara… en ese entonces Aoshi pensaba seriamente que el capitán Sagara debía ser un guerrero increíble… aunque después, al conocerle mejor, cambiara de opinión… El hecho de que la guardia llegase de improviso, alertó a mi hermano, quién diligente fue a ver a padre.

Padre se hallaba en el salón imperial… siempre se le veía allí para discutir asuntos importantes. Sagara había llevado a un traidor del reino vecino, donde gobernaba el violento Seijuuro… Aoshi, escondido tras un cortinaje, le veía. Parecía sólo un muchacho, pero su mirada era de un maldito… de un asesino. Mi padre le pedía datos, datos… tal vez, pensó Aoshi, con la ayuda de este hombre pudieran encontrar el punto débil para poder terminar con esa terrible guerra.

El vocero de la puerta entonces anunció entonces a Hajime, con todos los honores que el heredero al trono merecía… No bien hubo entrado cuando el filo de su espada vio la luz encontrándose, de improvisto, con la espada del muchacho de mirada tétrica.

¿Qué hace éste demonio aquí? – gritó.

Tranquilízate en este momento, hijo – dijo el rey con voz grave – éste chico es nuestra arma secreta de ahora en adelante. Así que cualquier problema que tengas con él debe quedar olvidado de ahora en adelante.

Su hermano, se ausentaba durante largos periodos a seguir con esas cruentas batallas… Aoshi pensó que probablemente ellos dos se hubiesen visto en alguno de esos viajes del príncipe heredero al campo de batalla… y si era así, probablemente hubieran estado frente a frente en bandos distintos…

No puedo hacer eso, Majestad! – repuso Hajime con la mirada sobresaltada y poniéndose en guardia con la espada horizontal hacia el frente – He jurado matar a este bastardo en cuanto le volviese a ver!

Sácalo de aquí! – ordeno el rey a su capitán de la Guardia… y cuando éste lo hubo hecho, no sin algo de renuencia por parte del otro el rey habló calmando a su heredero. – Ese hombre en estos momentos – comenzó – nos sirve más vivo que muerto y lo sabes, hijo. Ésta guerra esta desgastando inevitablemente nuestras reservas tanto físicas como morales, y si este renegado nos ayuda a terminar con esta interminable batalla entonces así será.

Pero padre y…

Después – interrumpió el rey sin dejarle terminar – podrás hacer lo que desees con él… después de todo, no es más que un prisionero de guerra.

Los ojos de Hajime brillaron de odio… una mirada que nunca antes había visto su pequeño hermano y que sólo estaba destinada para aquellos que realmente merecían el desprecio de su hermano.

Ahora, mi joven heredero, deberías ir a ver a tu palomilla, creo que está haciéndole compañía a tu madre.

Tokio se encuentra en el palacio? – preguntó con visible emoción.

Desde hace un par de días – murmuró el rey, aunque Hajime ya había salido de la estancia a toda prisa para encontrarse con aquella que sería su futura esposa.

A Aoshi le gustaba mucho ver cómo se abrazaban y besaban su hermano y la joven Tokio cuando se encontraban. La verdad la sonrisa (si, sonrisa) de su hermano le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien… se le veía muy enamorado de la mujer de largo cabello oscuro y ojos tan profundos como el mar en una noche sin luna.

Tenía que aceptarlo, la mujer se le hacía irresistible… en especial cuando su hermano miraba hacia otro lado y ella le lanzaba miradas llenas de significado. Pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a nada mal que devolverle tales miradas… al menos eso creía.

Muchos años pasaron para que, con ayuda de las estrategias de Aoshi (que, al volverse mayor se había vuelto experto en estrategias de guerra), con la experta espada de hajime, y por supuesto, con los datos ofrecidos por el muchacho pelirrojo… aquél al que Hajime odiaba. Para que así pudieran llegar a recuperar el terreno perdido por las huestes del rey Seijuuro.

Así estaban las cosas, los príncipes crecieron y se aventuraban al campo de batalla junto con su padre, mientras la reina se quedaba con la futura esposa de su hijo en casa (ya que ella por fin había aceptado vivir en el palacio).

En una de las batallas más memorables, el propio rey Seijuuro retó a un duelo al muchacho extraño que le había traicionado… nadie sabía que clase de relación tenía Kenshin Himura (ese era el nombre del chico) con el rey para que lo tratara de igual a igual al retarle a una batalla y dejar el destino de la guerra en ello.

Tras una cruenta batalla, y con un esfuerzo y técnica increíble, el gran héroe Himura logró vencer al rey Hiko Seijuuro y con la misma técnica de ataque.

El rey Seijuuro no pereció y, contrario a lo que todos creían, que era que no cumpliría su promesa, invitó a los altos mandos a una cena en su castillo y declaró un alto en las afrentas mientras se negociaba.

El rey aceptó de buena gana la invitación del otro pensando que así podrían evitar mas derramamiento de sangre… pero la inflexible voz del príncipe heredero, que creía que todo esto no era mas que una trampa y que ellos podrían haber aplastado al reino vecino (la mejor solución según él) hizo que se les echara de mala manera del palacio enemigo.

El rey embraveció con esta escena, y mandó a negociar entonces al segundo de sus hijos, Aoshi; y como protección, le envió junto con Himura.

Aoshi logró redactar la paz lo más conveniente para los dos reinos en un acuerdo que ambos (rey y príncipe) firmaron completamente de acuerdo. Himura, que ayudó a redactar el acuerdo, empezó a mostrar el porqué era tan querido por el príncipe Soujiro (de quien se había encariñado) y del capitán Sagara (que le había convertido en su mejor amigo).

Hajime enfureció con su padre al quitarle una de sus responsabilidades… después de todo, él era el heredero al trono y el único que debía firmar un acuerdo de paz para que fuese válido… pero su padre aceptó validar la firma de su hermano menor… ¿cómo era posible que el pequeño Ao le hiciera eso?

Desde ese entonces las relaciones entre ellos empezaron a mermar, hasta deshacerse completamente. Fueron cerca de dos años que la guerra, aún con el acuerdo firmado, parecía no terminar… algunas partes que no estaban de acuerdo con la paz seguían levantándose en todo el territorio y los príncipes siguieron de aquí para allá resolviendo las rencillas.

En una de sus vueltas a palacio, Hajime explotó contra su padre y marchó a retar a Himura con o sin su aprobación.

Himura, que había perdido la voluntad de hacer daño a drede a las personas y cuyos ojos ahora se beneficiaban con la tranquilidad de un leve color violáceo, se negó a levantar su espada contra el príncipe… después de todo, el había jurado lealtad a la corona y a la familia rea cuando empezó a pelear a su lado.

Hajime no se preocupó ante esto y empezó a dañar al pelirrojo… de no ser porque el joven Soujiro había llegado a detenerle, no se habría salvado.

El problema con lo que hizo el príncipe, era que había atacado a un héroe… si, ahora Kenshin Himura era un héroe después de haber derrotado al propio rey enemigo y haberse asegurado así la firma absoluta del tratado de paz.

El rey estaba muy molesto y durante varios días se encerró con sus asesores a hablar sobre ello. Faltaba sólo una semana para la unción del príncipe.

A dos días de su unción, Hajime recibió una nota urgente de Tokio… había partido a su casa apenas unos días antes y ahora le enviaba una petición de ayuda, pues su padre estaba reacio a volverla a dejar ir.

El príncipe de graves rasgos sin perder tiempo salió en busca de su amada asegurando a su padre que llegaría a tiempo. Él aceptó su partida con una sombría expresión que pudo pasar desapercibida para el mayor, pero no para el resto de sus hijos.

Al llegar al feudo que ocupaba la familia de Tokio, Hajime fue apresado y encerrado en una habitación sin explicación alguna.

Hola, Hajime – anunció Tokio desde la ventanilla de la puerta.

Que es lo que estas haciendo Tokio? – dijo él en voz muy baja y con los ojos llorosos (wow… Hajime llorando?)

Lo siento – respondió ella, obviamente muy triste también – pero así tiene que ser… ahora el rey estará complacido con su heredero y yo… - un suspiro ahogado sacó las últimas palabras – yo seré reina.

Hajime sacó un grito de cólera de lo más profundo de su ser al darse cuenta del engaño… No se lo perdonaría a su padre… ni a su hermano… ni a ella…

De forma espectacular, Hajime evadió a los guardias al escapar… pero ya era demasiado tarde…

El rey permaneció sumido en esa sombría expresión… al menos siempre estaba así, hasta que divisó el carruaje de Tokio… al parecer esto le alivió y Aoshi supuso que era porque seguro con ella venía su hermano… pero nada tan alejado de la verdad.

Tokio, para sorpresa de los dos príncipes, llegó sola y directamente fue a hablar con el rey… faltaban sólo unas horas para la ceremonia.

Aoshi no tuvo tiempo de chistar… su padre lo arrojó al vestidor imperial y, con las galas de un rey, le llevaron hasta la iglesia central y le sentaron en el segundo trono… en el lugar de su hermano.

¿Qué curre aquí? – preguntó Aoshi dirigiéndose a su padre que estaba sentado junto a él.

Si no quieres armar un escándalo y que te repudie como hijo, guardarás silencio y aceptarás la unción, para que el mundo te conozca como futuro rey.

Las palabras de su padre dejaron a Aoshi sin saber que decir… su hermano era el legítimo heredero… dónde estaba entonces… que es lo que le había ocurrido…

La ceremonia entonces comenzó y, un viejo hombre se acercó hasta él…

He aquí, que os presento al rey del este, heredero del oeste, futuro del sur, y comandante supremo del norte.

Y luego, sacó un poco de aceite de una botellita de marfil con incrustaciones en oro e hizo la señal de la cruz sobre el rostro del perplejo Aoshi.

Luego, tomó la corona que sostenía un paje a un lado y, en una forma por demás dramática, la dejó caer sobre él… Todos se inclinaron en una profunda reverencia en ese momento, y después se levantaron sobresaltados al escuchar el portazo… sorprendiéndose…

Hajime había cabalgado lo más rápido que había podido con tal de llegar a tiempo… se percató de la hora… ya era tarde, pero no importaba – subió las escaleras – no podían empezar sin él – abrió las puertas sonoramente – y entonces…

Aoshi vio a su hermano delante de él… parecía desconcertado… sabía que su rostro era sólo un reflejo del suyo, pues también él estaba desconcertado y… asustado.

Sin hacer caso del hombre en la puerta, el rey se levantó y una mujer, con la cara cubierta de temor y tristeza, se acercó al trono y posó su mano sobre el segundo príncipe, mientras el sacerdote tomaba un lazo y lo pasaba por las manos de ambos… La ceremonia de compromiso era llevada a cabo con el príncipe equivocado… o tal vez… eso era lo planeado… Aoshi ya no sabía que pensar y estaba mudo, viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermano…

Dios bendecirá esta unión, llegado el momento…

A estas palabras del viejo hombre, todos los presentes volvieron a inclinarse ante la pareja, que se había puesto de pie…

En ese momento, la máscara que hasta ahora llevaba su hermano se hizo presente, y con una mirada fiera y burlona, aguantando los cuchicheos de toda la corte, hizo una elegante reverencia y dando la vuelta salió de allí.

Al final de la ceremonia, Aoshi se soltó fieramente de la mano de Tokio y volteó hacia su padre.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Conoces el carácter de tu hermano – intentó disculparse – el pueblo no lo hubiese apoyado.

El era el elegido por derecho de nacimiento, yo le hubiese seguido hasta la muerte….

Hijo… se que será difícil entenderlo… pero ya no hay vuelta tras… ahora eres el futuro de este reino. Recuérdalo!

El rey salió rápidamente de ahí y fue el turno de mirar de manera violenta a Tokio.

Tu le hiciste algo, no es verdad?

Sólo seguía órdenes del rey – dijo ella sollozando. – No quería hacerlo… solo intentaba asegurar mi futur…

Ja, - interrumpió Aoshi con una risotada – y pensar que yo pensé que amabas a mi hermano… Lárgate!

Tokio salió sollozando ruidosamente mientras Aoshi se mantenía en silencio… tenía que hablar con su hermano y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Con eso en mente, salió corriendo por todo palacio hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento… sabía que su hermano estaría allí y así era…

Ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando la espada de su hermano se incrustó en la pared, unos centímetros al lado de su cuello.

Cuidado, su alteza real… - dijo con una odiosa voz burlona – podrían hacerle daño a su real cuello.

Aoshi le miró extrañado. La mueca que se había posado sobre su rostro no había desaparecido y, súbitamente, Aoshi supo que ya nunca se alejaría e su rostro…

Quiero una explicación – dijo a su hermano, que le veía con una odiosa sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

No la tengo – respondió Hajime – si quieres que alguien te diga lo que ha pasado pregúntatelo a ti mismo, estuviste en primera fila… - antes de salir del lugar, Hajime todavía se volteó y dijo – no importa que tu seas rey Ao, se que lo harás bien… pero toda esta estúpida trampa es la razón, por la que nunca te perdonaré… ni a ti ni a tu maldita esposa!

Aoshi se quedó sólo en el salón de entrenamiento. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda y el la dejó fluir, porque se prometió que sería la última… desde ese día, nada le perturbaría… lo juró ante si mismo, así que sería la promesa más importante que jamás haría… su rostro perdió desde entonces todo atisbo de humanidad y ahora, todo el pueblo decía, que era el príncipe con la eterna máscara… una máscara de rostro ecuánime…

El deber les obligó a salir de nuevo una última vez al reino vecino… aunque Hajime y Aoshi se seguían hablando, las violentas arremetidas verbales contra su hermano no se hacían esperar, pese a que intentaban mantener las apariencias. Ese último viaje el pequeño Soujiro insistió en viajar con ellos… no es que fuera pequeño en absoluto, con sus 18 años cumplidos era ya todo un hombre, pero era el menor y siempre lo cuidaría como a su pequeño hermano… Pero, pese a su renuedo y el de su hermano (increíble que en algo estuviesen de acuerdo), Soujiro, caballero y duque de Seta, se salió con la suya con su padre… como siempre…

La verdad no era agradable tener que viajar con su hermano mayor… y se hacía peor ahora que sir Kenshin, ya que su padre lo había hecho noble tras su extraordinaria batalla, les acompañaba y su hermano sólo buscaba un punto en falso para sacar su ira con él.

Y le sorprendió aún mas, aunque cualquiera que le viera no lo habría adivinado, que su pequeño hermano, una noche, durante la cena, dijese alegremente:

Bien, si uno va a tener cara de malo todo el tiempo, y el otro va a actuar como si no tuviese rostro – dijo mirando a uno y a otro respectivamente, - entonces yo siempre seré el del rostro amable… para que haya de donde elegir.

Todos los demás soldados y cortejo que les acompañaba sonrió a carcajada abierta, pero Soujiro cumplió lo dicho, desde ese entonces empezó a obviar sus sentimientos y su sonrisa amable permaneció perfectamente impecable aún en las escenas más peligrosas. Aún así, Aoshi y Hajime podían vislumbrar los sentimientos de uno y de otro sin siquiera mediar palabra… definitivamente, la sangre les hacía compartir lazos que a veces ellos mismos deseasen que no existieran.

Después, cuando por fin volvían a casa, alguien tuvo la brillante idea de recordar que el siempre buen amigo Kamiya vivía en las inmediaciones y Aoshi no tuvo problema en secundar la moción de pasar unos días con el. Porque el haría lo que fuese con tal de retrasar su llegada a palacio, aunque fuese unos días más.

Apenas llegaron el recibimiento fue tan ameno que Aoshi sintió la terrible necesidad de sonreír, pero borró eso rápidamente de s mente… Los empleados les indicaban el camino y varios de sus hombres ya lo habían seguido, al parecer habría un banquete listo en su honor.

Aoshi vió por el rabillo del ojo como sus hermanos desmontaban, y decidió que subiría las escaleras de una vez… al mal paso darle prisa, pues no estaba como para banquetes.

Caminó lentamente y cuando llegó a la cima, sus ojos exploraron el lugar… vió a su amable anfitrión, el señor Kamiya… y cerca de él, saludando a algunos de sus hombres, se encontraba una bella señorita cuyas maneras, rápidamente le dijeron que debía ser la hija única de su buen amigo.

Y entonces… la vio… y ella lo vio…

Una bella joven, de cabello largo sostenido en una trenza tan oscura que el pudo jurar que era azulada, sus facciones estaban congeladas al verle como lo debían estar las de él, y es que esa mujer le había dejado la boca seca…

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, y él no podía hacerlo, estaba embobado viendo sus hermosos ojos azules tan vivaces y bellos… simplemente bellos…

Hermano… Hermano… HERMANO! – hablo Soujiro en voz alta al pie de la escalinata.

Aoshi reacciono rompiendo la visión y volteando perezosamente hacia atrás.

Hermano hasta que me haces caso… convence a Haji de que entre a saludar al señor Kamiya… es muy buena persona, lo he comprobado…

Por toda respuesta, Aoshi dio la vuelta y se acercó al vocero dando sus datos. Mientras descendía intentó encontrar de nuevo a esa mujer que se le había quedado clavada en el cerebro… pero fue en vano, mientras descendía hacia el salón se dio cuenta de que su aparición… había desaparecido.

El banquete pasó sin percances… el sólo se concentró en la comida y dejó que Soujiro se hiciese cargo de la plática, después de todo, el era el amable de grupo. Cuando termino de comer, su hermanito le mencionó que el señor Kamiya había dicho casi en su oído que habría una fiesta de máscaras esa noche… no escondió para nada el tono sarcástico cuando le dijo: "pero estando junto a él tu ya lo sabías, verdad?" Pasó por alto ese comentario y, disculpándome, salió del lugar sin hacer mucho caso de aquellos que lo llamaban para cualquier cosa.

A salir se encontró inmerso en los enormes jardines del lugar… pero aún había demasiada gente por allí para su gusto, así que empezó a alejarse de ellos y a internarse más y más ene. Jardín…

Pensó mucho en lo que haría al llegar al Palacio… su padre tenía razón, el había sido ungido, no podía evadir la realidad de que ahora se convertiría en rey… pero además de eso, estaba el asunto de Tokio…

Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo había sentido una especie de amor platónico por ella, pero de eso a querer tenerla para sí había mucha distancia. Además el estaba enamorado, si… pero de la forma en que ella y su hermano mayor se veían, de la forma en que se hablaban y cómo se tomaban de la mano y sonreían cuando creían que estaban solos y nadie los veía…

No, el no podía casarse con ella… pero la ceremonia de compromiso se había llevado a cabo… ahora que demonios haría, debía idear la manera de deshacerse de su compromiso, sobre todo porque ella no lo hacía sentir como el futuro padre de sus hijos.

Aoshi ciertamente había tenido muchas aventuras, como todo hombre que se precie de serlo, había estado con muchas mujeres y, sin excepción, las había complacido a todas… además de que había aprendido varios trucos con las de más experiencia, pero el simplemente pensar en tirarse a la mujer de su hermano no se le hacía correcto… otro punto a favor de la idea de olvidarse del compromiso.

Ahora, lo preocupante es que ella ha sido educada desde que tiene memoria, para ser reina… es una experta en protocolo y conoce todas las normas y requerimientos que requiere una reina. Le sería muy difícil si de pronto esa parte se le viera truncada… no podía pensar en hacer sentir seriamente mal a Tokio, después de todo, la conocía desde que aún jugaba a treparse a los árboles…

Aoshi, pensando como iba, vio un árbol enorme frente a él… ese árbol le recordó su niñez y…

Y allí estaba ella… descansaba en una rama con un brazo sobre su rostro y en su mano parecía tener una pequeña flauta. Así, sin moverse y con ese sencillo vestido, bien podría habérsele confundido con una ninfa de los bosques… en eso pensaba el príncipe heredero, cuando un sonido le sobresaltó y corrió a ocultarse tras los arbustos.

Pudo ver, con pena, como Cho y una mujerzuela se ponían a… "jugar", justo bajo el árbol donde su bella ninfa se encontraba. A la distancia, pudo observar fácilmente cómo ella sólo ponía cara de circunstancia e intentaba obviar lo que sucedía bajo el árbol. Estuvo a punto de acercarse para espantar a esos dos que molestaban a su dama cuando escuchó que alguien más les obligaba a detenerse en sus "juegos".

Pudo ver llegar a su hermano y sus acompañantes y, según avanzaba la plática, se divirtió viendo los cambios de expresión de la joven… era adictivo ver las pequeñas líneas de expresión que se formaban en su rostro cuando ella se sorprendía… hubiese deseado hacerlo siempre… pero en eso los otros se alejaron y Cho salió como alma que lleva el diablo… probablemente a contarle lo sucedido a Hajime… esos eran uña y mugre. Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, la bella aparición de cabellos trenzados bajó con un movimiento poco majestuoso y salió corriendo hacia la mansión… parece que eso de que las mujeres necesitan contar siempre lo que escuchan, es cierto…

Sigilosamente, caminó el mismo tramo que la joven mientras regresaba a la mansión… Tenía ganas de descansar y también debía alistarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

Llegó a su cuarto y se encontró con su hermano menor probándose uno de sus jubones elegantes. Ni siquiera lo miró… cruzaron unas cuantas palabras mientras el se tiraba en una mullida silla y luego él se quedó dormido…

Todo eso había transcurrido hasta que ahora, él, se encontraba paseando a la luz de la luna, escabulléndose del barullo como lo hiciera la tarde anterior. Sin pensárselo mucho, sus pasos le guiaron hasta el mismo lugar donde había encontrado a su ninfa esa tarde.

Alzó la vista esperando toparse con su pequeña figura. Pero no… no había nadie allí. Sus pasos le siguieron guiando y empezó a caminar por la orilla del lago, hasta que encontró otro enorme árbol en el cual se recostó mientras fijaba su vista en el agua. Quería saber… saber que era lo que había atraído tanto su pensamiento a esa mujer. Sólo le había visto un par de veces y ninguna de ellas habían cruzado palabra… seguro si llegaba a hablar con ella se daría cuenta de que era una mujer sin cerebro como todas las criaturas bonitas que Dios da.

En eso pensaba cuando un rayo de luna atravesó las densas nubes que la cubrían y entonces la vio… era ella, un vistazo y comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido… aún más rápido que en batalla.

Su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros desnudos, su vestido escotado ofrecía una vista recatada, pero que adivinaba lo que había mas abajo. El vestido caía, sin crinol, dejando ver de vez en cuando la forma de las esbeltas piernas detrás de la tela que las cubría… un vestido azul claro, que permitía ver media espalda de la joven y así Aoshi pudo ver lo blanca y cremosa que parecía su piel, y se encontró pensando lo delicioso que sería probarla.

Ella paseaba, lentamente, casi pecaminosamente se contoneaba frente a él sin saberlo, y pronto su entrepierna comenzó a molestarle con un cosquilleo que denotaba que cierto amiguito había despertado en ese momento.

Se preguntó cómo se escucharía la voz de la joven frente a él y sin pensárselo, ahora que ella se había detenido y veía entretenida el profundo lago, caminó hacia ella.

Se detuvo junto a ella… la joven parecía ida… hipnotizada por el juego de brillos que se marcaba en el agua a esas altas horas de la noche. Se colocó su máscara de oscura figura y tocó levemente el hombro de la joven, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir la increíblemente suave piel bajo su mano.

O0O

A Misao no le agradaba el vestido que su señora le había elegido. Se usaba sin crinolina y ella podía sentir la tela pegándose a sus piernas por momentos. Ella era una muchacha decente, no como cualquiera de las cortesanas que sin dudas usaban esa clase de vestidos para incomodar con sus piernas.

Además, las personas que usaban un vestid que se amoldaba a tus piernas debían tener, por ende, bonitas piernas… y Misao no estaba segura de si ella las tenía suficientemente bien formadas.

Se imagino caminando con ese vestido en su habitación, rumbo a su esposo… cuando lo tuviera… Y se dejó llevar por su imaginación moviéndose sinuosamente al caminar.

El sonido lejano de las risas en la mansión la hizo detenerse y voltear al cielo… un simple rayote luna era el que iluminaba ese momento. Siguió la leve manifestación de luz hacia el agua y entonces, volvió a imaginar la escena: su esposo esperándola sobre la cama mientras ella se acercaba lentamente… y al acercarse, la escena se hacía más luminosa y al tenerlo frente a ella, sólo entonces, pudo distinguir su rostro y ver que se trataba de…

* * *

NOTAS:

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, originalmente iba a ser capítulo único, pero me he cansado de escribir por hoy, jojo.

Si leen hasta aquí, dejen reviews para que me entere… nos vemos a la próxima.

Bueno, sólo para aclarar: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen y, como algunos podrán darse cuenta, la historia esta basada en Tanto para Nada de William Shakespeare, por lo tanto tampoco me pertenece. No lucro con ellos y sólo escribo porque un día desperté y me dije: "Voy a escribir algo hoy", jaja… lo malo es que ahora que he empezado no creo que pare en un tiempo.

Casandra


	2. Chapter 2

**TANTO PARA NADA**

**Capítulo II**

El sonido lejano de las risas en la mansión la hizo detenerse y voltear al cielo… un simple rayote luna era el que iluminaba ese momento. Siguió la leve manifestación de luz hacia el agua y entonces, volvió a imaginar la escena: su esposo esperándola sobre la cama mientras ella se acercaba lentamente… y al acercarse, la escena se hacía más luminosa y al tenerlo frente a ella, sólo entonces, pudo distinguir su rostro y ver que se trataba de…

Por Dios! Me asusto! – exclamó ella después de voltear al sentir un cálido contacto en su hombro.

Lamento el haberla tomado por sorpresa – dijo el hombre frente a ella.

Misao analizó al hombre que veía. Se sintió mareada al darse cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había estado vagando todo ese día en sus fantasías. Le pareció muy obvio saber quién era pese a que cubría su rostro con una máscara negra de un temible demonio… aunque sus ojos azules dejaban claro su verdadera persona, aunque no su personalidad… era cómo si fuesen los inexpresivos ojos de la misma máscara.

Supongo que nada malo ha sucedido – acreditó Misao – así que no hay problema. Pero… que hace usted tan alejado de la fiesta? Es uno de los que llegó con los príncipes esta tarde, cierto?

Aoshi no supo que responder… sentía casi imposible que esta criatura le estuviese preguntando tal cosa y, por un minuto, contuvo las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Misao espero pacientemente a que el hombre, extrañamente azorado, hablara.

En realidad – dijo seriamente el hombre después de unos minutos – tiene usted toda la razón señorita.

Misao abrió los ojos… esperaba una respuesta impresionante después de todo el rato que le hizo esperar y le sale con eso… ese hombre era algo extraño… aunque eso no le quitaba la sensación tan cálida que tenía al estar junto a él.

Y que es lo que hace lejos de la pandilla?

Nada, solo paseaba – volvió a responder el príncipe después de un rato que Misao volvió a esperar.

Oiga – se animo a decir ella – esta enamorado o algo así?

Aoshi, que había vuelto el rostro hacia el lago, la miró en el acto con los ojos muy abiertos… es que acaso…?

Porqué lo dice?

Aja! – exclamó ella – ahora si responde rápido, no?

No sé a que se refiere – Aoshi estaba pasmado… no acostumbraba a hablar de manera tan irreverente con los sirvientes.

Pues a que parece usted enamorado… distraído… diría un tanto imbécil pero puede molestarse…

Me estas llamando imbécil! – Aoshi se molesto.

No, dije que no te llamaría de esa forma – Misao sonrió… era divertido ver las reacciones de ese hombre.

Cómo te atreves, sirvienta!

Como te atreves tu a llamarme así en ese tono tan despectivo? – ahora Misao también estaba molesta… - quién cree que eres? Un rey? Un príncipe? – el hombre hizo un ademán de hablar pero ella no le dejó. – Aún si fueras un caballero de noble rango, eso no te da el derecho de llamarme "sirvienta" como si eso fuera la peste… soy una persona decente y cómo cualquier otra puede…

Aoshi veía a esa mujer hablar, y hablar y… hablar. Y por más extraño que pudiera parecer, encontraba que la chica hablaba con sentido… con mucho sentido. Definitivamente el se había pasado, pero aún así ella le había llamado imbécil… o no? Lo cierto es que después de tanta perorata ya no estaba tan seguro de si era ella la culpable, o el.

… lo aplican las leyes de este siglo, lo sé porque aunque yo soy poco más que una "sirvienta" como me llama, también he pasado mi vida estudiando cuanto ha caído en mis manos y buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas que me hago, así que si en realidad el estrato social lo diese el conocimiento veríamos quién seria el servidor, un guerrero que no sabe mas que mover su espada o esta humilde mujer que sabe mucho más que eso.

Misao respiró… estaba cansada pero había callado al tipo… definitivamente estaba loca por él, hablaba y hablaba sin sentido alguno y todo por lo nerviosa que estaba con su cercanía… se colocó el antifaz que llevaba en la mano esperando que, aunque pequeño, tapase junto con la noche el marcado color carmín que estaba sintiendo aparecer en sus mejillas, no le daría al hombre el gusto de verla derrotada por su figura y palabras.

Para sorpresa de Misao, luego de un largo silencio frente a frente, el hombre se rió. Y no fue cualquier risa… fue una risa cristalina, pura, sin rastro de malicia o embarazo… una que parecía no haber salido de esos labios en mucho tiempo y que ahora soltaba toda carga y toda presión. Fue tan relajante que incluso Misao sintió el efecto y sonrió levemente al hombre que la había molestado sobremanera.

Señora – dijo el lentamente, asediado aún por la risa – en estos pocos minutos que hemos hablado ya hemos empezado a tutearnos, me ha llamado imbécil enamorado, y hemos tenido nuestra primera discusión… creo que tengo conocidos de años y nunca me han siquiera alzado la voz, menos darme un sermón.

Nos hemos tuteado? – preguntó Misao encantada con la risa del hombre… no había imaginado sonido más hermoso en él que ese. – no me di cuenta de cuando lo hicimos… - aceptó.

Bien, eso no importa… ya que ha pasado nuestra pequeña discusión, le importaría que la acompañase en su paseo? – preguntó el príncipe, volviendo a sus maneras galantes.

Bien – dijo ella – pero con una condición.

Aoshi sonrió, y Misao pudo ver que aunque sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, había un brillo en ellos que revelaba que esa sonrisa era sincera.

La que usted quiera.

Entonces – ella extendió la mano y Aoshi… extrañado, se la dio lentamente – mi nombre es Misao… comote llamas?

Aoshi entonces volvió a su seriedad mientras recapacitaba en lo que decir su nombre significaba… aún cuando sólo dijera su nombre, sin los títulos correspondientes, era poco probable que ella no diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando tan despreocupadamente, y eso posiblemente la alejaría de él, cómo había alejado a todos a su alrededor por el estricto protocolo que acercársele representaba. No, la verdad disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de esta joven que lo trataba como a un cabeza hueca ignorante y bueno para nada… quería que eso durara más, mucho más…

Soy Ao… si, Ao – respondió el de manera entrecortada.

Bien Ao, esta es la condición… odio que la gente se dirija a mi como señora u otros adjetivos similares, así que de ahora en adelante me dirás por mi nombre y yo te diré por el tuyo.

Propones que nos tuteemos? – la sonrisa volvió a curvarle los labios.

Así es, después de todo, tu mismo dijiste que ya lo habíamos hecho, no hay porqué caminar hacia atrás.

Su propuesta me parece aceptable, Misao.

Bien, Ao, entonces caminemos por el lago… esta vista es terriblemente hermosa a estas horas.

No objetaré a eso – constató él mirándola fijamente.

Misao sintió tal mirada y el sonrojo acudió de nuevo a ella… Aoshi lo notó esta vez y sonrió para sus adentros…

Y dígame… dime, - se corrigió – esa máscara es bastante singular, que representa?

Eh! - Misao se sonrojó aún más, pero sobreponiéndose contesto orgullosa – es una Didelphys Albiventris, un pequeño y astuto animal…

Así que eso es… no hay un nombre más sencillo para eso?

No – se apresuró a decir ella – no lo hay.

Tras la máscara Aoshi alzó una ceja… si que había un nombre más sencillo… él tampoco era un salvaje iletrado como para no conocerlo… rió entre dientes al comparar al animal con la joven y encontrar puntos muy parecidos… si, era una pequeña comadreja, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Definitivamente – pensó el hombre – esta noche no se llevaría a una tontita a la cama, pero en cambio podía disfrutar una refrescante noche con una dama digna de sacar conversación… y digna de que él tuviese aún un pequeño dolor en la entrepierna.

O0O

Sanosuke Sagara buena la había hecho esta vez… había montado todo un numerito de palabras vivaces contra Megumi Takani, y ella a su vez le había respondido cada palabra con frases tan amedrentadoras como las suyas… la gente a su alrededor se asustaba y reía a la vez que las palabras salían de la boca de cada uno…

Ya basta – reprendió Sanosuke – debo decir señora, por mas hiriente que sea, que es usted insufrible… Dios me mande la dulce muerte antes de acercarme un poco más a usted – y tras esto se alejó del barullo abriéndose paso entre el gentío que se había formado al iniciar la nueva discusión.

Señora – reprendió suavemente el príncipe más joven – parece que habéis perdido el corazón del capitán.

Si mi señor, así es. Me lo prestó para adornarme al salir, y ahora se lo he devuelto – extrañamente, las suaves y lentas palabras de Megumi carecían de ese toque satírico que le daba a todo cuanto decía. – Creo que ahora me iré a dormir, - y luego se dirigió a Kenshin y Kaoru que, sentados en una banca, observaban todo lo que acontecía. – dios les bendiga primos, Pasad buena noche. – y, tras despedirse con una sonrisa de los demás, se adentró en la mansión.

Ah! Que chiquilla – expresó el señor Ayami – creo que nunca la veré bien casada como a ti mi dulce hija. Al menos no mientras conserve ese carácter…

Entonces – le interrumpió el joven príncipe – quizás queráis formar parte de mi pequeña trampa, la cual ocasionaría, estoy seguro, lo contrario.

Que estas pensando Soujiro? – atendió al pronto sir Kenshin.

Nada malo, sólo una trampa que garantizaría que los afectos de la dama en cuestión y nuestro buen Sagara, se encontrasen.

Eso sería suicidio – inquirió el señor Ayami.

No, sólo se requiere de un astuto plan el cual casi esta terminado en mi mente, claro que necesitaré también de la ayuda de su hermosa hija – guiñando un ojo a esta.

Señor – respondió ella – si su plan fuese capaz de hacer cambiar de tal grado a mi prima que ocurriese lo que usted piensa, tenga por seguro que mi ayuda es toda suya.

Entonces, esto es lo que haremos… - y alejándose del ajetreo de la fiesta que terminaba, el príncipe Soujiro habló a los tres que le acompañaban de su ingenioso plan…

O0O

El ex heredero a la corona caminaba con paso firme y molesto entre la gentuza, alejándose lo más que podía de ella. Su plan había salido en verdad, bastante bien… no era que quisiera molestar demasiado a la joven anfitriona; después de todo la muchacha no tenia culpa de nada; pero el hecho de que el estupido ese se hubiese puesto así de mal le basto por unos momentos, aunque el hecho de que se pusiese a pelear con su pequeño hermano tampoco estuvo nada mal… pero todo eso le había dejado un muy mal sabor, después de todo, de no haber sido por su aversión a atacar de forma directa a la señora de la casa no habría tenido reserva en hacerle sufrir todo lo necesario. Aún no entendía como ese traidor maldito podía ahora estar entre los suyos como si fuese cualquier otro…

Pensaba en lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea de que ese pelirrojo inmundo ahora tuviese su felicidad y estaba decidido a que ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de terminarla… si, sir Kenshin vería su tristeza y desilusión en muy poco tiempo.

Así iba el hombre caminado metido en lo suyo, cuando al voltear una esquina les vio, la joven Kaoru no se encontraba allí, seguro se habría ido ya a la cama, y su pequeño hermano se despedía visiblemente agradado por la charla, hasta que solo quedaron el viejo Ayami y el tipejo ese…

Poco a poco Hajime se fue dando cuenta que, pese a las apariencias, ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, y eso fue comprobado al instante por la forma en que se miraron cuando estuvieron a solas… a riesgo de ser descubierto, el príncipe se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar el intercambio de palabras que allí se llevaba a cabo.

Veo que la ha cuidado bien, incluso la ha convertido en la dama de compañía de su propia hija.

Así es – hablo Kamiya – se le ha tratado de la mejor manera posible sin levantar sospechas, de haber sido por mi la hubiese tratado como a mi hija, pero eso levantaría rumores y habladurías que usted, señor, probablemente querría evitar.

Porque aceptaste la propuesta, Kamiya? – Kenshin habló tan seriamente como lo había estado desde que estuvo a solas con el señor Ayami.

Fue propuesta por el príncipe, aunque no me agrada mucho dar la mano de mi hija a un hombre como usted, Shinta.

No bien había pronunciado ese nombre cuando el pelirrojo lo atrapo violentamente contra la pared inmovilizándolo con su espada en el cuello…

No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, anciano.- Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente.

Tranquilo, no querrás ser acusado del asesinato de tu anfitrión.

Kenshin se obligó a tranquilizarse y se echo hacia atrás. Volvió a envainar y miró acusadoramente a quien aún estaba contra la pared.

No tendrá queja de su yerno, se lo aseguro. Después de todo, estoy enamorado sinceramente de tu hija.

Y que hay de la otra?

La otra no creo que le cause molestias, la pequeña Misao no sabe nada de esto… o si?

No – repuso Ayami – jamás lo ha sabido. Cree que el viejo Okina era su abuelo y que sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña.

Pues entonces no pasa nada, seguirá viviendo tranquilamente aquí sin nada que temer.

Pero… y su padre? No le dirás nada a él? Ya hacen 16 años Shin… sir Kenshin.

De Seijuuro yo me encargo… vete a dormir anciano, y no volvamos a hablar de esto.

Kenshin se alejó a grandes zancadas y el dueño de la propiedad se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos, después, a paso muy calmo, se aventuró dentro de la mansión.

Hajime contenía la respiración… no daba crédito a lo escuchado, pero aún así no podía ser mentira, de otro modo Himura no hubiese sido tan violento en su forma de actuar… La pequeña heredera del reino vecino se hallaba en ese lugar… y él la había visto un par de veces, aunque en realidad no había reparado nunca mucho en ella… Los pensamientos se le venían uno a otro sin dejarle entender ninguno cuando un ruido le hizo esconderse de nuevo. Era ella, la heredera de Seijuuro Hiko, y acompañada ni más ni menos que por su "querido hermanito" (Hajime escupió esas palabras en su pensamiento).

Pensó en ese nombre que el señor Kamiya había utilizado para llamar a Himura… Shinta… definitivamente tendría que averiguar, pero para eso no podía quedarse en ese lugar; tendría que regresar a Palacio y encontrar toda la información que pudiese sobre Himura y su negro pasado. Mientras, su hermanito podría divertirse con la sirvienta – una sonrisa diabólica curvo sus labios mientras sus pensamientos se adentraban en todo tipo de venganzas contra el pelirrojo, sus amigos, su familia e incluso, contra su propio reino. Aún no sabían quien diablos era el príncipe Hajime.

O0O

Ajenos a las nubes de tormenta que se formaban en alguien cerca de ellos, Aoshi disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven… hasta que llegaron a la mansión…

Desde luego que Aoshi se había asegurado de llegar por un lugar lo menos concurrido posible, no le hacía gracia que después de la linda noche, ella se enterara de esa manera quién era él en verdad.

Era tonto, habían pasado las horas hablando de las cosas más triviales del mundo y aún así el lo había disfrutado sobremanera. Incluso su desvergonzado deseo sin más, se había convertido en admiración hacia la belleza que le acompañaba.

Bueno señor, creo que hemos llegado al final de nuestro paseo… es tarde y siento que los parpados se me cierran.

Creí que ya nos tuteábamos, señora?

Y así es, pero eso no evita que los parpados se me cierren

La respuesta provocó la leve sonrisa en Aoshi.

Quizás sea mejor que se retire pronto, no queremos que alguien tenga que llevarla cargando – sugirió el heredero.

Bueno Ao, fue un gusto conocerte más y hablar tanto contigo, espero que se repita pronto.

Yo también, Misao, yo también.

Aoshi le vio partir rumbo a las escaleras y, sin poder contenerse, tiró su mascara y empezó a dar pequeños saltos de emoción, más propios d un niño que de un hombre que pronto será rey.

Hajime, que no se había perdido la escena, consideró el momento de hacer su aparición…

Dio vuelta a la esquina, se recargó contra la pared, y dio tres fuertes aplausos, la reacción del otro fue en el acto.

Aoshi se detuvo, se espantó, se avergonzó, y luego… recobró su calma natural y su rostro imparcial volvió a lucirse en él.

Que haces ahí, hermano?

Solo disfrutaba la vista – reconoció el otro burlón. – Por si no lo sabías, no es de todos los días que una… mmm… persona de servicio, tutee a un rey.

De que hablas?

Oh! Vamos hermanito, no creas que no veo lo que pasa, quieres un poco de acción en estas vacaciones eh? No te preocupes, no te lo reprocho… pero creo que tendrás que pasar por arriba del buen capitán Sagara que ya te lleva la delantera con el señor Ayami.

Tras esto Hajime se retiró, su maligna sonrisa aún vagando por su rostro. Y su hermano, pues era extraño, el comentario de su hermano le hirió más de lo que debería… que es lo que sentía por esa mujer, apenas si le había visto y hablado con ella… porque se sentía tan mal de que Sagara la quisiese para él… y porqué le atormentaba tanto la idea de que ella no se negase…

Con mucho que pensar, el príncipe se dirigió lento a su habitación.

Hajime sin embargo, buscaba a Cho de forma desesperada… tenía que partir inmediatamente, pero antes debía encargarle algo importante… muy importante.

O0O

El día empezó como cualquier otro, el personal de la finca se levantó madrugando para empezar sus labores diarias y limpiar los jardines, puesto que una fiesta como la de anoche era algo que dejaba una suciedad terrible, cuando menos de eso es de lo que hablaban, mas bien se quejaban, las sirvientas mientras levantaban el terrible tiradero…

Y supiste que el ama va a casarse? Y con el héroe ese de guerra… que envidia le tengo a la señora.

Pues yo no – se apresuró a contestar la otra – la verdad es que ese hombre no me inspira confianza, dice el señor Matías, el de vigilancia, que tiene un pasado muy terrible, hasta para contárnoslo… yo no me fío de hombres como esos.

Bueno, pero no me vas a negar que esta retechulo el hombre, y tiene unos ojos para morirse…

Pues eso de que esta rebueno no te lo negaré… ojala y me encontrase a uno así de frente así vería de que es capaz esta muj…

Kenshin saludó a las dos mujeres que se toparon con el esa mañana, no sin antes ofrecer su ayuda pues estaban tan sonrojadas que parecían enfermas… cierto que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero el no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y apenas el Sol había aparecido decidió vestirse y bajar a dar un paseo por aquellos jardines. Estaba cansado, pero su emoción era tanta que habría podido enfrentarse a todo un ejercito el solo y salir victorioso en ese mismo momento… se casaría… y con la bella mujer que estaba encerrada en su mente a cal y canto. No creía que fuese digno de tanta alegría… ni siquiera sentía tanto el remordimiento que pesaba sobre él desde ya hacía dieciséis años.

Así, ocupado en sus pensamientos vagaba por los jardines hasta que, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, tropezó con una de las damas de servicio haciendo que todo lo que traía rodase por el suelo.

O0O

Misao estaba muy emocionada… había dado vueltas en la cama como loca y, cuando el gallo cantó, se dio cuenta que no había dormido ni un ápice. Con pereza se levantó, llenó algunas cubetas para darse un baño y salió rápidamente a ayudar en lo que pudiese. Cierto que ella no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero sabía bien que después de las grandes fiestas que se daban en ese lugar, una mano extra nunca era despreciada. Además, no había peligro de que su señora la necesitase, probablemente esta dormiría hasta más allá del mediodía.

Caminó a tientas por el oscuro pasillo que daba de su pobre habitación al salón principal y se encontró de pronto con una dura mirada que se encontraba en mitad del lugar, esperando algo.

El hombre le hizo un respetuoso saludo y ella se quedó sin saber que hacer, pues a los sirvientes no se les solía saludar de aquella manera tan formal y, después de un rato, devolvió el saludo y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero…

Tardará mucho en despertar su señor?

No lo sé – respondió ella educadamente – aunque creo que así será dado que ayer acabo muy desvelado.

Debo partir – dijo el enseguida, y Misao no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos de brillo dorado que le miraban de una forma muy extraña – mis asuntos me reclaman en palacio. Dile a tus señores que les doy mi mas caluroso agradecimiento por permitir mi estadía aquí y que el Príncipe Hajime les invitará pronto a palacio para devolver el favor.

Tras esto un hombre menos alto y elegante que él entró y cargó con un baúl y otras cosas que estaban al pie del primero, este dio otro saludo a la muchacha y salió perdiéndose detrás de las puertas.

Misao permaneció en shock hasta que el sonido de cascos alejándose la sacó de sus cavilaciones. En realidad estaba sorprendida de que alguien le hubiese tratado con tanto respeto y formalidad, y más sorprendida estaba de saber que ese alguien era el mayor de la familia real que se hospedaba en ese lugar.

En verdad los príncipes eran algo de sorprenderse. El menor parecía moverse de una forma que le causaba escalofríos, aunque se portaba como un niño adorable, aunque probablemente ya pasase de su edad… el mayor ahora le sorprendía con esa dureza en la mirada, y sin embargo, su trato para con ella y sus palabras fueron de lo más agradable… ya sólo le faltaba conocer al heredero a la corona… aunque a lo mejor ella era demasiado inferior como para conocer a un hombre así.

Sonrió para si misma y se dirigió a las cocinas, allí el trabajo parecía nunca terminar…

Misao, muchacha… que haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto Marinin, el chef Ruso que preparaba los desayunos.

Pues vengo a ayudar, supongo que no hay tiempo que perder cierto, debe haber mucho trabajo para hoy… en que te ayudo Denni?

El arrugado hombre sonrió antes de replicar…

Deberías aprovechar y dormir un poco, seguro que te has acostado hasta muy tarde como todos los demás.

No te preocupes por eso, además no es como si yo fuera una gran señora para quedarme a dormir hasta que me de la gana. Anda – dijo melosamente – en que puedo ayudarte?

El viejo se lo pensó unos momentos y luego dijo:

Bueno, se me han terminado las naranjas y ya ves como se pone la hermana de mi señor si no toma su jugo antes de cualquier otro alimento… podrías ir por unas cuantas.

Claro, ahora vuelvo.

Misao salió corriendo mientras el chef volvía a sus obligaciones y ordenaba a sus ayudantes ya que hicieran esto, ya que hicieran lo otro.

El problema ahora era a donde cortarlas – se dijo Misao cuando llegó a los lindes del bosque. – Las naranjas de la parte este eran dulces y grandes… pero quizás a estas alturas no quedará ya ninguna… por otro lado las de la parte oeste eran deliciosas pero más pequeñas… si, se decidió a ir al oeste, cortaría muchas y así no la reprenderían. Misao corrió de nuevo.

Cuando tuvo las naranjas que creyó necesarias envueltas en su enagua, salió corriendo de nuevo a la mansión… saltó pequeñas bardas, libró pequeños bache y al dar vuelta a una esquina… tropezó con alguien y todas las naranjitas rodaron por el suelo.

Discúlpeme, por favor – escuchó que alguien le decía – no vi por donde iba.

Misao enrojeció al darse cuenta de quién era y levantándose rápidamente sin tomar la mano que él le ofrecía se disculpó ella a su vez.

No, discúlpeme usted a mi, señor. Me temo que iba demasiado rápido como para que usted lo haya podido prevenir…

Kenshin sonrió al ver a la niñita de ojos brillantes que se disculpaba ante él con el rostro gacho, aunque una punzada de arrepentimiento cruzó sus rasgos al mirarle con esas ropas de sirviente y esas sucias manos.

Misao notó la insistente mirada de sir Kenshin, pero decidió que no tenía tiempo que perder y empezó a recoger las naranjas que yacían en el suelo… y en eso se sorprendió al ver al muchacho agachándose y ayudándola a recogerlas poniendo un montón entre sus brazos…

Supongo que esto va a la cocina? – preguntó el sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Oh, no necesita hacer esto – replicó ella – yo misma las llevaré.

Kenshin la apartó con cuidado y dijo:

Muéstrame el camino que yo te seguiré.

Misao enrojeció aún más pero, a paso tranquilo ahora, siguió su camino a la cocina, notando al hombre que le seguía. Se preguntó si todos los nobles serían así de amables con la gente del servicio.

Y dime – preguntó el pelirrojo – te tratan bien aquí?

A Misao la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, aunque disimuló lo bastante como para contestar correctamente.

Oh! Si mi señor, este lugar es muy alegre, bueno y todos me tratan muy amablemente, incluso mi señora, a cuyo servicio estoy.

Kenshin hizo una señal de asentimiento antes de seguir.

Y supongo que sabrás que pronto tu señora y yo estaremos unidos ante Dios.

Misao ahora si ya no pudo contener un jadeo… como era posible que eso hubiese pasado y nadie le hubiese avisado… si, esta bien que ella se había retirado pero entonces… este era el hombre que cortejaba a su señora anoche? Claro, debió haberlo supuesto desde el principio…

Por su semblante me atrevo a pensar que acabo de hacerle participe de la noticia.

Tras esto misao intento componerse:

Así es, señor. No lo sabía, pero he sido fiel testigo de los afectos que mi señora le tiene y le doy feliz mi enhorabuena.

Me alegro que piense así… debo decirle que después de mi matrimonio he escogido para asentarnos mi propiedad en Greenvalley, cerca de aquí.

Que bien – se atrevió a expresar la joven – así estará cerca de su prima a la que adora y de su amado padre.

Así es, además… mmm… supongo que necesitaremos contratar servicio para mi dama… me preguntaba quizás si querría marchar a nuestra casa y seguir sirviéndola.

Misao se mantuvo en silencio anonadada. Era una propuesta muy repentina y debía analizarla… cierto que si su señora se marchaba ella pasaría a ser probablemente otra dama de limpieza o algo así… y si la seguía podría mantenerse haciendo lo poco que representa ser una dama de compañía… pero también estaba el hecho de que allí había pasado 16 años de su vida… responder se le hacía sumamente difícil.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la puerta lateral… se acercó a la chica y puso el montoncito de naranjas que traía en sus enaguas, luego sonrió y antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse dijo:

Piénselo, le preguntaré de nuevo cuando todo esté consumado… aunque debo decir que no espero una negativa.

Misao estaba aturdida… tanto que cuando entro en las cocinas dejó las naranjas en un balde y planeaba irse a la cama… definitivamente tenía que hacer algo por descansar, estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

Aunque a medio camino decidió mejor ir a descansar a su árbol favorito… esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente temprano como para que nadie la molestase.

O0O

Hajime llevaba apenas una hora de andar… su mente daba vueltas y vueltas… Shinta? Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre… sabía que era un nombre relevante si no no lo recordaría… quien era este Shinta que recordaba? Algo sobre una torre… una tragedia… Hajime abrió los ojos de la sorpresa… y sin decir nada, dio vuelta en u y siguió delante… sus hombre, contrariados, tardaron un poco en ponerse de acuerdo, pero después sin falta, todos le siguieron. Aunque a ninguno le agradó el camino por el que su señor los estaba llevando.

O0O

Aoshi frotó sus ojos… se sentía apretado, oprimido… aprisionado? Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que un chico de cabellera castaña descansaba placidamente sobre él usándolo de almohada.

Si, su hermano nunca saldría de eso hasta que un día encontrara su cuarto cerrado con llave… y seguro que haría eso pronto, que tal si él hubiese estado acompañado y su pequeño hermano hubiese venido a dormir con el de pronto… definitivamente tendrían que buscar una solución.

Ah, señor Aoshi… veo que ya despertaste?

Y si estabas despierto porque estas encima de mi? – le preguntó el otro con su fría voz típica.

Bueno, hubiese ido a recostarme con hajime, el solo se molesta me bota unas tres veces y luego de que se cansa me deja quedarme allí… pero sucede que cuando he ido no le he encontrado.

Aoshi se levantó y dio una mirada escrutadora a su hermano.

Bueno, es verdad… no vi sus cosas tampoco y, según me dijeron, le vieron salir a él y a algunos hombres rumbo a la capital esta mañana.

Aoshi comenzó a vestirse rápidamente pero su hermano le detuvo.

Nuestros anfitriones aún no despiertan y aunque corras – risa socarrona – aunque yo mismo corriera a estas alturas ya no lo alcanzaríamos sino hasta el palacio… - puchero – y no quiero llegar a casa aún.

Y que recomiendas que hagamos?

Pues si Padre necesita algo nos lo hará saber en seguida. Además de que hemos prometido quedarnos a la boda de sir Kenshin – Aoshi levanto una ceja peligrosamente… - Bueno hermano, no te molestes… prometí que nos quedaríamos a su boda con la señorita Kamiya, aunque mi promesa ha fallado por nuestro hermano…

Y exactamente, cuando será esta boda de la que no tenía ni siquiera noción?

En una semana si mi memoria no me falla. Ademas…

Además? – dijo Aoshi en un peligroso tono de voz…

He prometido tu ayuda en una chanza muy divertida que gastaremos al capitán Sagara

A la sola mención del nombre y sin siquiera saber porque, Aoshi enfureció.

Y de que se trata tal cosa? – preguntó con una furia notable… aunque nadie que no fuese Soujiro podría haberlo hecho.

Bien, planeaba, junto con nuestro anfitrión Ayami, sir Kenshin y su prometida, jugar una pequeña broma a Sagara y a la señora Takani.

Bien – respondió el príncipe sintiéndose atraído hacia cualquier maldad que pudiese hacerle al capitán – seré participe de tu jueguito.

Genial! Ahora, señor Aoshi… creo que dormitare junto a tu almohada.

Tras esto, graciosamente, Soujiro se tiró a la cama y abrazó el almohadón que estaba en ella… Aoshi le vio y (increíble) sonrió… era increíble creer que ese pequeño niño fuese casi de su misma edad…

Se terminó de vestir y decidió salir de allí y, como muchos otos que no tienen nada que hacer… salió a dar un paseo por los bellos lugares que ofrecía su estancia. Mientras salía de la mansión, se topó con Cho y le saludó no sin sentir cierto desconcierto de que la mano derecha de su hermano no hubiese partido con él.

El sol ya brindaba sus rayos pese a ser relativamente temprano, aunque no se veía gente excepto por los miles de sirvientes que se levantaban desde primeras horas de la mañana para tenerlo todo listo al despertarse sus amos. Ao sonrió de nuevo (dos veces en una mañana… ya es record) y decidió volver al lugar que, desde que la viese, era su preferido…

E increíblemente (como casi todo esa mañana) allí estaba ella, descansando al pie de ese árbol con los ojos cerrados y un rostro que reflejaba… preocupación?

Aoshi se acercó más a ella sin medir distancia, y en cuento su sombra le impidió a ella sentir la luz del sol, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

O0O

Misao se había quedado pensativa y al llegar a su árbol, ni fuerzas le quedaban de subirlo… se acurrucó al pie de este y decidió darse un baño de buen sol y así se estuvo, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en los pros y los contras que la propuesta de sir Kenshin le traería.

En eso estaba cuando sintió todo a su alrededor oscurecerse y abrió los ojos intempestivamente, siendo su sorpresa aún mayúscula al encontrarse de frente con esos ojos que se clavan como hielo del más puro… pero que también parecen tristes por la sensación de soledad que afloran.

Disculpe, no quise molestarla?

No me molestas Ao – respondió ella con una sonrisa… sin saber que sus sonrisas encantaban al otro. – De hecho, te agradaría hacerme compañía.

Aoshi se sentó junto a ella recargándose en el árbol. Su corazón latía rápido de nuevo y él hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo.

No me dijiste ayer tu título o apellido Ao… cuales son?

Al muchacho esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido… no supo que contestar y, a riesgo de incomodarla solo dijo:

No quiero hablar de eso.

Entiendo – dijo ella haciéndolo voltear a verla de inmediato – de seguro no es agradable recordar a tu familia… quizás estas molestos con ellos por algo. Bueno, no te forzaré a decírmelo, probablemente lo hagas tu, libremente, más adelante…

Bien – respondió él escuetamente – Mientras venía vi que había varias personas poniendo una larga mesa en el jardín.

Es cierto – respondió ella poniéndose en pie de prisa – prometí ayudar hoy al señor Matías… debo irme.

Aguarda – él la detuvo por el brazo y sus rostros se sonrojaron al instante. – Podré verte de nuevo?

Misao pareció pensativa.

Bien – dijo al cabo de un rato – mis señores darán una comida especial para los príncipes, supongo que estaré libre mientras esto ocurre… podríamos vernos aquí en ese momento.

Ahora Aoshi es quien se sentía entre la espada y la pared… pero casi sin pensárselo se oyó respondiendo afirmativamente mientras la única joven que se había atrevido a invitarle a una cita a solas directamente, se marchaba.

Aunque se recuperó rápidamente y se dio prisa a ir al encuentro de su hermano en donde le habían previsto.

O0O

Sanosuke caminaba lentamente por los jardines sin prestar atención a que un paje pasaba por allí también observándolo y, en el acto, saliendo de allí.

Mucho me asombra – dijo él a la nada – que un hombre que se percata de las locuras de otro cuando consagra sus actos al amor pretenda después de haberse reído de semejantes ligerezas pueriles en los demás, convertirse en tema de sus propias burlas, enamorándose. Y uno de esos hombres es Kenshin. Yo le conocí cuando no había otra música para él sino la del filo de su arma cortando el viento, y ahora le suenan mejor el arpa y la pianola. Le conocí cuando hubiera andado diez millas a pie por ver una nueva armadura, y ahora pasaría diez noches de claro en claro buscando flores para una coronilla. Solía hablar llano y sin rodeos, como hombre honrado y militar, y ahora se ha vuelto enrevesado; su conversación parece un banquete fantástico donde se sirvieran platos exóticos. ¿Será posible que yo también me transforme y vea de esa manera con estos ojos? No puedo asegurarlo. Pienso que no. Aún así no jurare que el amor no sea capaz de cambiarme en ostra; más si puedo hacer voto de que, mientras no me convierta en ostra, no hará de mi un necio semejante. Una mujer es bella, pero yo no salgo de mis trece. Otra es discreta, pero yo no salgo de mis trece. Otra es virtuosa, y en mis trece me quedo. Mientras no se junten en una mujer todas las gracias, no entrará ninguna en gracia conmigo. Habrá de ser rica, eso sin duda; discreta o no la querré; virtuosa, o jamás haré contrato con ella; hermosa o no la miraré nunca; dulce, o procuraré no acercarme; noble, o no me conquista, aunque sea un ángel; de agradable discurso, excelente cultivadora de la música, y sean sus cabellos… del color que a Dios le plazca. ¡Hola! Los príncipes y monsieur Amor se aproximan con nuestro anfitrión. No tengo gana de soportar sus desdenes… me esconderé.

Así el hombre se escondió tras la enramada.

Ven donde se ha ocultado el capitán – susurró Kenshin.

Oh! Muy bien amigo, ahora le daremos un poco de desconsuelo al pobre Sagara – rió por lo bajo Soujiro. – es tu turno – dijo a Aoshi tras darle un codazo… este se acercó más a los arbustos tras los que se escondía Sano y hablo.

Venid acá, Ayami. Que me decías hace un momento? Que tu sobrina Megumi esta enamorada del capitán Sagara?

Jamás pude imaginar que esa dama pudiera amar a ser alguno – agregó Kenshin.

No, ni yo tampoco – prosiguió el señor Kamiya – pero lo más extraño es que haya puesto sus ojos en el señor Sagara, a quien, a juzgar por las apariencias, siempre ha detestado.

Sanosuke abrió sus ojos como platos.

Bajo mi palabra señor, que no sé que pensar de ello, sino que lo adora con pasión frenética. Mi sobrina le ama sobrepasando lo imaginable.

Quizás no haga sino fingir – procuró seriamente Aoshi.

A fe que no fuera extraño – agrego Soujiro.

Oh Dios! Fingir? – dramatizó Ayami – Jamás una pasión fingida anduvo tan cerca de una pasión real como la que ella revela.

Bien… y que síntomas de pasión deja entrever? – preguntó Soujiro inocentemente.

Que síntomas? – se alarmo Ayami… no había planeado que decir a eso… - Se os contara – a Kenshin – Ya os habrá dicho mi hija como.

Me lo ha dicho, en efecto – comento casualmente el pelirrojo.

Me asombra – sugirió Aoshi – Hubiera creído su carácter invencible a todos los asaltos del amor.

Así lo hubiese jurado de mi sobrina, señor. Especialmente contra Sanosuke.

Sanosuke estaba temblando de arriba abajo, no sabía si de contrariedad por la noticia, o porque estuvieran hablando de él sin estar él mismo presente.

Ha declarado su pasión a Sanosuke? – pregunto el heredero.

No, y jura que nunca lo hará, ese es su tormento.

Así es… mi amada me ha dicho que dice que tras haberle dejado en claro tantas veces su desdén… cómo podría hablarle de amor?

Esto lo repite siempre que comienza a escribirle, pues se levanta veinte veces durante la noche hasta que ha escrito un pliego de papel. Mi hija nos lo cuenta todo.

Ahora que hablas de pliegos de papel – habló distraído sir Kenshin – recuerdo un chiste gracioso que nos contó vuestra hija.

Oh! Cuando después de haberle escrito y al repasar la carta notó que se encontraban los nombres de Sanosuke y Megumi?

Ese exactamente.

Oh! Lo rompió en mil pedacitos reprochándose el haber cometido la ligereza de escribir a un hombre que sólo habría de burlarse de ella.

Sería conveniente que Sagara lo sepa por otro conducto, si ella no quiere contarselo.

Con que fin? – preguntó Kenshin a la sugerencia de Aoshi – No haría sino tomarlo a diversión y atormentar más a la pobre dama.

Si así obrara, fuera un acto caritativo ahorcarle – confesó Soujiro. – Se trata de una dama encantadora y gentil, al abrigo de toda sospecha.

Aparte es en extremo prudente – continuó Kenshin.

En todo salvo amar a Sagara – culminó Aoshi. – Por favor, contadle a Sagara y oigamos que dice.

¿Cree que sería prudente alteza?

Kaoru tiene por seguro que fallecerá, - comento el pelirrojo - pues dice que morirá si el no la ama, y morirá antes de declararle su amor, y morirá también si el la corteja antes de ceder un ápice de su acostumbrado espíritu de contradicción.

Y hace bien – hablo el menor de los príncipes – Si le manifestase la ternura de su afecto, sería probable que la desdeñara, pues el individuo como todos sabéis, es de condición desdeñosa.

Pero es un apuesto caballero – lo defendió su amigo sir Kenshin.

En efecto – alargo Aoshi – posee un feliz exterior.

Y por supuesto – continuó el otro – muy discreto.

Y la verdad muestra a veces destellos que se parecen al ingenio.

Y le tengo por valiente – argulló Ayami interrumpiendo al principe y a su futuro yerno.

Y ahora después de esto – preguntó Aoshi – Iremos en busca del señor y le pondremos al corriente de este amor?

No es posible… primero se consumirá su corazón.

Bien, entonces su hija nos irá contando – agregó el chico de cabellera castaña – tendremos que dejar que las cosas se enfríen, aunque yo que soy buen amigo del hombre en cuestión sentiría en agrado que se examinase a sí mismo y viera hasta que punto es indigno de tan perfecta dama.

Si con esto no esta perdidamente enamorado, nunca confiaré en mis esperanzas – susurró Soujiro. – Habrá que tenderle la misma red a Megumi y que se encarguen de ello su hija y su doncella. Lo gracioso que será cuando cada uno este convencido del amor del otro y no haya tal. Es la escena que quisiera ver, que será solamente una pantomima.

Y cómo si de pronto la chispa de la malicia hubiese brillado en el príncipe heredero incluyó.

Enviémosle a su dama, a llamarle a la mesa.

Vamos señor – volvió a hablar Ayami en voz normal – la comida ya estará al punto.

Y se fueron, dejando a Sano con sus pensamientos.

esto no puede ser una burla – avanzando desde la enramada – Se han mantenido en serio. La verdad del asunto la conocen por la señora Kamiya. Parecen compadecerse de la dama. Se diría que su pasión ha llegado al colmo. ¡Amarme! Bien. Eso hay que recompensarlo. He oído cómo me censuraban. Dicen que me henchiré de orgullo si me doy cuenta que me adora. Dicen también que morirá antes de darme una señal de cariño. Nunca pensé en casarme. No debo parecer orgulloso. Felices aquellos que oyen sus faltas y son capaces de enmendarlas. Dicen que la dama es bella. Nada mas cierto, puedo atestiguarlo. Y virtuosa, efectivamente, no lo he de negar. Y discreta; menos en amarme. Por cierto que eso no agrega nada a su talento, aunque tampoco es prueba grande de su insensatez, por tanto, yo aspiro a amarla desesperadamente. Aún si soy objeto de burlas por haberlas hecho yo mismo anteriormente. Después de todo, cuando dije que prefería morir soltero no esperaba vivir hasta casarme. Aquí viene Megumi – la ve venir de lejos – Por cierto que es una hermosa dama. Percibo ciertos síntomas de amor en ella.

Megumi se sentía exasperada… la habían mandado a buscar a ese individuo justo cuando el príncipe desaparecía también… hubiese preferido ir a buscar al apuesto príncipe que a este bueno para nada.

Contra mi voluntad – procuró que cada palabra fuera clara y audible – me han enviado a llamarle a la mesa.

Bella Megumi – dijo el otro con aire galante – te agradezco la molestia.

Megumi se vio extrañada, pero se repuso rápidamente y el sentimiento de estar siempre en contra del otro le ganó.

Créame, señor. Si la misión hubiese sido molesta no la hubiese llevado a cabo. No me he tomado mas molestia para merecer ese agradecimiento de la que le cuesta el agradecérmela.

Entonces le complace? – preguntó el esperanzado.

Si, tanto como a usted le complace tomar un cuchillo y apretarlo contra su mano. Si no tiene apetito permanezca aquí. Adiós – y se fue pensando en lo inútil que había sido llegar hasta allí.

Sanosuke se quedo parado pensando un momento.

¡Ah! Contra mi voluntad me han enviado a llamarle a la mesa Esto encierra doble sentido. No me he tomado mas molestia para merecer ese agradecimiento de la que le cuesta el agradecérmela ; que es como decir: toda molestia que me tome por ti es tan grata como tu agradecimiento. ¡Si no me compadezco de ella, soy un rufián; si no la amo, un tonto!

O0O

Misao caminaba junto con su señora, ya eran pasadas de las doce y su señora dificultosamente le había explicado un plan que, pareciéndole gracioso en suma, Misao accedió a ayudar. En eso estaban cuando vieron a la señora Megumi Takani caminado furiosamente hacia la mansión…

Por cierto que no, Misao. Mi prima es demasiado desdeñosa. Conozco su carácter.

Megumi escuchó aquello y trató de acercarse un poco a donde la plática se centraba, a escondidas, para escuchar que tanto de ella hablaban.

Pero, esta segura que el capitán Sagara ama tan ardorosamente a la señora?

Así lo dicen los príncipes y mi prometido.

Y la han encargado a que la informe de ello, mi señora?

Me han rogado que se lo diga; pero yo les he contestado que, si estiman a Sanosuke Sagara, le insten a que luche contra ese afecto y no se lo haga saber nunca a mi prima.

Porque? Acaso no es merecedor el señor Sagara de vuestra prima?

¡Oh Dios del Amor! Bien se que merece cuanto pueda otorgarse a un hombre; pero jamás formó la naturaleza un corazón de materia más dura que el de Megumi. No puede amar ni concebir tal proyecto, tan engreída esta.

Cierto, yo pienso lo mismo… y en esas condiciones seguramente no sería bueno que conociese su afecto, no sea que se burle de él.

Si, mi prima siempre le ve la parte mala y no concede nunca a la verdad y a la virtud lo que compete a la sencillez y al mérito.

Aún así, dígaselo; a ver que contesta.

No, antes iré a avisar a Sanosuke y aconsejarle que combata su pasión. Y por cierto, llegaré hasta el punto de inventarle una leve calumnia a mi prima. No sabe hasta que punto puede emponzoñar el amor una palabra malvada.

Por Dios! No cometa semejante agravio a su prima, mi señora. No puede tener tanta falta de criterio como para rechazar al señor Sagara.

Es el hombre más singular en este reino… exceptuando a mi siempre amado Himura.

Misao pensó también en cierto alto y apuesto hombre, aunque no dijo nada.

Cuando os casáis, señora?

Pues cualquier día de estos! – exclamó alegre Kaoru – mañana mismo si pudiese. Vamos adentro y te mostraré algunas galas que podrás ponerte ese día.

Mientras corrían a la mansión se reían de la trampa, seguras de que Megumi se había tragado todo el cuento.

La susodicha, mientras tanto no daba crédito…

Será posible? Se me censura de tal manera por mi orgullo y desdén¡Adiós desprecio¡Orgullo virginal, adiós! Ninguna gloria puedo esperar de ustedes. Y tu, Sanosuke, sigue amando. Yo te corresponderé domando mi corazón salvaje al calor de tu mano. Si me amas, mi ternura te incitará a unir nuestros amores en un santo lazo, pues los demás reconocen que lo mereces, y yo lo creo mejor por mi que por sus referencias…

* * *

Notas: bueno, creo que si quiero entregar un capítulo cada dos semanas tendré que hacerlos mas cortos, jeje… sucede que mis compromisos se han redoblado, aun si dejo de lado los normales de la escuela. Aún así, espero que sigan conmigo en esta historia y para los fans de Kenshin y Kaoru… hoy no hubo mucho de eso, pero el proximo capitulo va a estar que arde.

Casandra…

P.D: dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3…

Mi señor, los hombres están preocupados… este camino nos lleva directo a Cheers… acaso vamos a los lindes?

No, no iremos allí – el soldado pareció respirar ante la escueta respuesta del primogénito del rey… aunque su alivio no duró mucho. – Vamos directamente al castillo de Hiko.

Un grupo de jinetes con los estandartes del reino pasó sin detenerse frente al feudo de Kamiya… nadie realmente les tomó en cuenta.

Cho caminaba nerviosamente por los corredores de la mansión Kamiya… se preguntaba como demonios cumpliría el mandato de su amo, no es que no fuese lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo, era que había estado escaso de buenas ideas esos días… no solo tenia que impedir esa boda, también tenia que enamorar a otras dos personas, esto no seria nada sencillo. Cho se rasco la cabeza de nuevo y siguió pensando, aunque poco a poco, una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba entre sus labios

O0O

El viejo Matías había tenido ocupadísima a Misao, casi ni la dejaba respirar con tal de tener las cosas en orden para la comida, afortunadamente para ella fue cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse por la carga de trabajo, que su ama llego a buscarla y le contó todo sobre ese extraño juego que llevarían a cabo a costa del… tipo ese y la señora Takani. Misao se lamento de la mala suerte de la joven, pero haría todo lo necesario para que el cabeza de gallo ese se mantuviera muy lejos de ella.

Rápidamente le salieron al encuentro y, simulando no haberla visto, mi ama y yo empezamos a hablar a costa de ella como si no la hubiésemos visto. La escena fue hilarante, pero afortunadamente la chica era muy buena actuando, aunque al final tuvo que inventar cualquier excusa para reír y, como la señora Kaoru hizo lo mismo, ella intuyo que la risa la traían atragantada ambas.

Ahora Misao – hablo Kaoru al llegar a su alcoba – ayúdame a encontrar alguna forma de reunirme antes de la comida con mi amado sir Kenshin, debo verle ahora mismo si es posible.

Simplemente escriba una nota y se la entregare tan pronto salga de aquí, así…

No, no – la interrumpió – nadie mas debe saberlo, si te ven salir de aquí con una nota todos se enteraran y debo verlo – un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella – a solas.

Misao no entendió del todo, pero al asomarse a la ventana tuvo una gran idea.

Usted solo escriba la nota, me encargare de dársela sin que nadie más se entere.

O0O

Aoshi no pudo decirle que no a Kamiya, después de todo había propuesta una mesa en su honor, pero debía buscar una forma de deshacerse del compromiso; increíblemente, después de pasarse todo el tiempo dándole vueltas, había decidido que era mas importante encontrarse con… con ella… a ir a un aburrido banquete que, probablemente, todos disfrutarían menos el.

Caminaba distraídamente cuando al voltear hacia arriba la vio asomándose por una ventana, casi se cae al tratar de salir de la vista rápidamente, que patético hubiera resultad esto de haberse encontrado aun en compañía de su anfitrión, su subordinado y, trago saliva, su hermano. Pese a todo se mantuvo viendo en esa dirección, y al cabo de un momento, la vio sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana y aferrarse a una débil rama del árbol cercano, por un momento pareció que iba a caer y Aoshi se preparo para ir a su rescate, pero rápidamente se impulso hacia la rama siguiente y, aferrandose al árbol, bajo por allí con relativa facilidad bajo la preocupada mirada de su ama.

Entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea a Aoshi, iría donde su joven anfitriona y, con palabras elocuentes y seductoras, se disculparía por no poder asistir al banquete y pediría que le excusara ante su padre. Se daría prisa antes de que su adorable tormento regresara y, cuidándose de que nadie le viera, se acerco hasta la habitación de la joven Kamiya.

O0O

Kaoru estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero tenia que hacerlo, probarse ante el y a si misma. Estos pensamientos la tenían sumida en un extraño sentimiento de euforia y excitación… fue por eso que cuando escucho un fuerte pero gentil golpe en su puerta se pregunto si el había sido tan aventurado como para venir así de rápido hasta su alcoba. Su pecho quemaba de manera increíble mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Poco a poco lo hizo, pero cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, fue con unos ojos completamente diferentes a sus dulces violetas con los que se encontró.

Aoshi entro lentamente al cuarto, aun cuando ella todavía no pronunciaba invitación alguna.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi intromisión, mi bellísima anfitriona – las palabras de Aoshi sin duda eran galantes y seductoras, aunque su acento fuese el de cualquier otra conversación, por alguna razón el simple hecho de que bajase la voz un poco le daba un significado completamente abrumador a todo lo que decía.

Kaoru se sobresalto al sentir esa sensualidad en el ambiente, y también la sobresalto el hecho de que el hombre estuviese ya en medio de su habitación sin que ella le hubiese invitado a pasar, eso era muy fuera de protocolo y sin duda cualquiera pensaría mal si lo viera, por lo que se apresuro a cerrar la puerta.

Se le ofrece algo su alteza real – pregunto Kaoru intranquila, esperando que el príncipe se fuese antes de que Misao regresara.

Me preguntaba, hermosa niña – Aoshi decidió que tomar las manos de la joven seria un buen complemento a esa frase – si podrías disculparme esta tarde del 

banquete previsto, me temo que no me siento en condiciones de acompañarles ahora.

No creo que haya problema si es que usted no lo desea, su alteza real, me encargare de disculparle ante mi padre y todo estará pronto arreglado, aunque debo decir que me da curiosidad el porque de su ausencia esta tarde – apenas lo hubo dicho, Kaoru se arrepintió, lo que menos quería era que ese hombre que la intimidaba por su rostro permaneciera allí mas de lo necesario, al parecer la curiosidad había ganado esta vez y había preguntado en vez de simplemente despedirlo sin mas tardanza.

Es un asunto no tan importante como admirar su belleza mi querida anfitriona, pero me exige presencia y es necesario que…

No es necesario – interrumpió de pronto una voz.

O0O

Misao había corrido como si no hubiera un mañana, había sido fácil encontrar a sir Kenshin a solas para entregar la misiva, había sido relativamente sencillo correr muy rápidamente para esquivar a todos los mirones que hubiese en el camino, pero no había sido nada fácil subir ese viejo arbol de regreso a la habitación, justo cuando ya estaba arriba se le ocurrió que simplemente debía haber llegado por la puerta, sin ningún problema pues nadie le había visto antes. Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando, al colgarse de la cornisa de la ventana, escucho una voz muy, bastante, conocida.

Me preguntaba, hermosa niña

Misao solo se asomó para encontrarse con la escena del hombre de sus sueños sujetando con gentileza las manos de su ama, que de paso se hallaba a solas con el hombre ese y con la puerta bien cerrada por lo que veía.

si podrías disculparme esta tarde del banquete previsto, me temo que no me siento en condiciones de acompañarles ahora.

No creo que haya problema si es que usted no lo desea, su alteza real, me encargare de disculparle ante mi padre y todo estará pronto arreglado, aunque debo decir que me da curiosidad el porque de su ausencia esta tarde.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora su… señora, le hacia preguntas personales, Misao se sentía muy molesta por eso, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y… su sangre se congelo… de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, con razón no quería decirle su rango, Misao se dio cuenta de que ella era probablemente solo un juego, y que ese hombre, como podía ver, era tan elocuente con todas las mujeres como lo había sido con ella.

Es un asunto no tan importante como admirar su belleza mi querida anfitriona, pero me exige presencia y es necesario que…

No es necesario – interrumpió Misao entrando a la habitación, ya era demasiado, después fingió demencia. – Mi señora, que sorpresa, no sabia que estaba acompañada! En su habitación!

No es lo que tu crees Misao – se defendió con grandes aspavientos Kaoru.

No necesita explicarme nada señora, pero creo que n este momento tiene que estar en camino a los árboles de naranjas al este de la propiedad, le esperan allí – la frialdad de la voz fue muy notoria tanto para Kaoru como para Aoshi – por 

ahora me retiro mi señora – después enfrento directamente al príncipe heredero – con permiso, su alteza real.

Tras esto se deslizo fuera del cuarto y, apenas estuvo lejos del alcance de la vista de los involucrados, salio corriendo dando rienda suelta al llanto, estaba desconcertada, enojada, molesta, asustada, apenada, un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban dentro de ella y simplemente las lagrimas escapaban. Era una tonta, pero de que le serviría eso ahora.

O0O

Por favor señor, no se enfade por su actitud – repuso Kaoru tratando de defender a su dama y amiga – estoy segura de que algo debe estarla molestando, por ello se ha comportado así.

No tiene nada de que disculparse – dijo el rápidamente, saliendo del mismo modo.

Kaoru se quedo muy extrañada en el mismo sitio durante algunos minutos, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho la chica y se apresuro a perfumarse bien y a salir rumbo a su cita.

O0O

Aoshi salto rápidamente al jardín y se dedico a buscarla, tenia que arreglar el malentendido, y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

Kaoru estaba preocupada por Misao también, claro que lo estaba, pero el pensar que estaba en camino a… verlo, la hacia olvidarse de todo. Pronto llego a la zona acordada y, al pasar un par de arbustos mas, le vio recargado en un naranjo. Su pose le parecía increíble, modelando su perfil perfecto con la tela ajustada en sus piernas y arriba su abdomen tan… bueno, realmente no se veía, pero Kaoru no perdió tiempo de imaginarlo y, tomando valor, se aventuro a su encuentro (al encuentro de Kenshin no de su abdomen).

Ken san la vio desde lejos también y sintió un nudo en la garganta (y de paso en otro lado también) al verla acercarse lentamente, con una lentitud que Kaoru no podía evitar y que a Kenshin le desbarataba los nervios. Al fin ella estuvo frente a el.

Me mandó a llamar, mi señora? – preguntó el pelirrojo manteniendo una calma que contrastaba con el manojo de nervios que era por dentro.

Si – respondió Kaoru, luego guardó silencio tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos… se atrevería a…

Mi señora – cortó de pronto el hombre – probablemente seria prudente encaminarnos ya al banquete, su padre se preocupara y no es bueno que estemos juntos y solos cuando mis intenciones ya son claras, además…

Por qué me sigues hablando así?

No la entiendo?

Por qué no me dices por mi nombre, cuando menos? … me hablas como si fuera una completa extraña.

Kenshin permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a la cabizbaja chica frente a el, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Por que ella no lo entendía? No sabia que si el se descuidaba un solo momento, su virtud estaría en un peligro inminente.

Kaoru pensaba en lo bajo que había caído llorando estando así frente a un hombre. Nunca se imagino eso. Lo único que quería al llamarlo de esa manera tan intempestiva era que el le diese por fin un… un… ah, ya no importaba…

Kenshin vio como la mujer que lo hacia sentir en el cielo con su sola presencia, se marchaba cabizbaja a punto de soltar las lagrimas… no lo permitiría… con una rapidez cercana a la divina, se puso frente a ella y levanto su rostro… ese ligero contacto de sus manos con la suave piel, fue el detonante que necesitaba; ya no podría volver atrás, necesitaba tenerla.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, Kaoru trago saliva cuando sintió el aliento del guerrero en su rostro; Kenshin no supo que estaba pasando, no pensaba, solo era el instinto el que funcionaba en ese momento, y su instinto le decía que lo que quería, lo que quería era eso…

Sus labios se unieron en ese momento, un beso suave, tierno, amable… los ojos violáceos entrecerrados brillaron con emoción, hasta que un tono ambarino los cubrió por completo.

La chica Kamiya sintió como de pronto el beso cambiaba, se tornaba cada vez más salvaje, profundo, las calidas embestidas de la lengua de su amor se abrieron paso entre las profundidades de sus labios. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario en sus pulmones, forcejeo para separarse, y se encontró frene a unos ojos dorados tan amenazantes que estuvo a punto de gritar, pero al abrir los labios el aprovecho para introducir su lengua caliente y urgida dentro de ella, y como si estuviese sorbiendo su voluntad y su fuerza, sus piernas fallaron en ese momento y, si no hubiese sido por el, hubiese caído cual larga era sobre el césped; el la sujeto, bajó lentamente con ella en brazos y siguió besándola, incapaz ya de detenerse, incapaz ella de separársele tampoco.

O0O

Aoshi camino por los pasillos, esperando encontrarle pronto, después de un rato lo vio dando algunas instrucciones a sus hombres y, de forma nada amable, lo arrastro hasta un cuarto vacío.

Y ahora que te pasa? Creo que me lastimaste un hombro!

Necesito que encuentres y vigiles a alguien.

Las palabras de Aoshi fueron tan violentamente seguras que el otro no tuvo mas remedio que asentir inmediatamente, después de todo, eran contadas las veces en que el príncipe heredero requería los favores del mejor rastreador del reino, el tercer príncipe, Soujiro.

Ya se que me tardé pero es que entre a la Uni y todo el rollo y ahora resulta que no tengo tiempo casi ni de pensar, pero aquí agrego algo a este fic que espero que algún día termine. Las incondicionales espero que me dejen reviews… los nuevos Hola y los que ya me olvidaron pues olvídenme bien hasta que esto este terminado. Los quiero, nos vemos.


End file.
